The life of Chris&Claire
by moonbeam1987
Summary: this story is about the life of Chris and Claire. a new character will join the cast in chapter 23 to help Claire please R&R. this part of the story is now done will be starting part 2 soon. thanx for reading.
1. Chapter 1

A young man is sitting in class. He wadded up and piece of paper and threw it at someone across the other side of the room.

"Chris Redfield get outside now" the teacher shouted. Chris got up and left the class. He stood outside. A young girl came passed and laughed at him.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You." The little girl laughed again. Chris grabbed the little girl in a bear hug.

"Claire you know I don't like people laughing at me." He said. At 13 years old Chris was already quite tall. He dwarfed his sister by a clear foot. Claire who was only 8 struggled to get free from his grasp.

"I have to go Chris I will be late for class." she said. Chris laughed and wouldn't let go.

"Chris if am late cause of you I will break your favourite video game." She said. Chris laughed and let her go and she sorted herself out.

"You're an idiot Chris am telling mum about you." She said. She ran down the corridor to get back to her class. The end of the day came around and Chris waited outside for his little sister to arrive. Sometime later a little girl with long brown hair came charging out the school giggling with all her friends.

"Come Claire we have to get home sometime today." Chris shouted. Claire waved to all her friends and ran across to him.

"I wanted to talk to my friend you big meanie." Claire said.

"Well you will see them tomorrow." Chris said. Claire huffed and they walked home.

"Hello mum." Claire shouted. Their mum came out the kitchen.

"Hello you two, good day at school?" she asked.

"Chris got kicked out his class again and he grabbed me when I went passed and wouldn't let me go to mine my teacher wasn't very happy." Claire answered.

"Chris kicked out again your grounded young man up to your room now." His mother ordered. Chris threw an evil look at his sister and stomped up the stairs. Claire followed him up the stairs. She knocked on his door.

"Chris can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." He answered. She walked in and sat on his bed.

"I didn't want to tell but I got into trouble for what you did to me." Claire said. Chris jumped up and hugged her.

"Its cool ok next time I get kicked out of class I will hide from you so you don't see me." Chris said. He began to tickle her. Claire giggled hard tears rolling down her face.

"Stop it Chris." She said through her giggling. Chris stopped it and let her go.

"Mum says dinner is ready come on." Claire said wiping her eyes. They both ran down the stairs for their tea.

"Mum when is dad getting back?" Claire asked.

"Don't know honey your dad is working on a heavy case right now." She answered.

Michael Redfield was a homicide detective and was usually never home. He was a homicide detective and was usually never home. Once they finished their tea they went into the living room.

"Hey mum there was a job thing at the school and I was thinking about maybe joining the air force it looks cool." Chris said.

"Chris what ever you want to do is up to you me and your father will support you." His mother said.

"No Chris you can't do that you cant leaves me." Claire said. She jumped into her brother's arms and cried.

"I am not going just now I will join when I am 18 Claire its five years from now that's ages away." Chris said. Claire wiped her eyes. To her 5 years were ages away.

"That's ok then." Claire said. Claire ran up the stairs to her room.

"Chris are you sure that's what you want?" his mother asked.

"Yeah it is mum I want to see the world and fly planes." He answered.

"Your sister will miss you, you know you two are very close." His mother said.

"I know but Claire is cool she will be fine." Chris said. He went upstairs to his room. At around midnight their father came home.

"Sweetheart you don't have to wait up for me you know." Michael said giving his wife a kiss.

"I know darling but I have to I worry about you." She answered.

"Maria there is no need I will be fine." He said.

"Oh that reminds me your son is determined to join the Air force told me so earlier on." Maria said. They both sat down.

"Good for him it's a good career then again what about Claire those two are so close." He said.

"That's what I said and he said that she will be fine cause she's Cool." Maria answered. They both laughed.

"We have two good kids there Maria." Michael said.

"I know we do now lets get to bed." She said. The next morning she was surprised to find him still there.

"DAD" Claire shouted jumping into his arms.

"Hey there kiddo how are you." He said.

"I am fine dad." She said. Chris cam in and hugged him too.

"Hey there son your mum tells me your going to become a pilot." He said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah it looks so cool." Chris said.

"Did you know that your both your Grandfathers where pilots during the war." He said. Chris sat next to him.

"No." he said.

"Well they where best damn pilots in the force got medals and everything." He said. Chris listened intently. Claire got bored and walked through to the living room to watch some TV.

"What you watching?" her mum asked. She sat down next to her.

"Nothing I'm flicking through the channels." She answered. Maria put her arm around Claire and hugged her.

"Do you want to know what you want to be when your big?" her mother asked.

"Yeah a pilot like Chris." She answered.

"Really?" she asked.

"No not really I want to be a bus driver." She answered. Maria laughed and hugged her harder.

"Honey you be what ever you want to be." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

FIVE YEARS LATER…

Claire had cried into her pillow all night. Her big brother, her rock that had helped her so much was leaving. It only seemed like yesterday that she was begging him to stay. She wiped her eyes and went downstairs. Her mother had been crying also and by the looks of things her father was getting there too. Chris had packed his things and had left them at the front door.

"Hey Claire I was wondering when you where coming down." Chris said hugging his little sister.

"I don't want you to go Chris." She said.

"I know you don't" and don't worry if you need to talk to me here's my number." He handed her his number. Claire took it and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I am surprised to see you here dad." Chris said hugging his father.

"What are you talking about my only son is away to join the Forces I took the morning off to say good bye." He said. Chris looked at his mother who had started crying again.

"AWW come on mum don't start that or you will have me going too." Chris said hugging her. Claire was the only one who was not crying. She had cried herself out last night. She hugged her big brother and wouldn't let him go.

"Come on Claire you have to let me go." He said.

"No I don't if I don't let you go you can't leave can you." She said. Chris laughed.

"I suppose you are right but I have too." He said. Claire let him go.

"Listen I will come and visit every chance I get." He said.

"What about my birthday you wont be there" She said.

"I know I will send a card and a present don't worry." He said. The bus arrived to pick him up.

"Well there's my ride." He said. He picked up all his stuff and headed outside.

"You remember my birthday or I will come looking for you and beat you up." Claire shouted. Chris smiled and got on the bus. Claire ran out to the street to watch it go. She walked back into the house.

"Well I have to be going too." Michael said. Claire hugged him and ran up the stairs to her room.

"She will be fine Michael don't worry." Maria said. She kissed him and he left. Maria went up the stairs to Claire's room. She walked in to find Claire crying into her pillow.

"Hey don't worry he will come and visit." Maria said trying to comfort her.

"I don't care he went away he could have got a job here but no he decided to go away far away." She said.

"I know but he has always wanted to join the Forces you know that." She said.

"I know." She said. She sat up and wiped her face.

"Now come on lets get something to eat." She said. Claire smiled and they both went down the stairs. Claire had something to eat then she went out for a walk.

"Hey Claire." Her friend shouted from across the other side of the road.

"Hey Vivian." She called back. Vivian crossed the road and linked arms with Claire.

'What's up with you?" she asked.

"My brother left today." She answered.

"Oh no the cutest man in the world has left oh that is bad." Vivian said. Claire smiled. Most of her friends had a crush on Chris.

"Looks like you will just have to find someone else to ogle." Claire said. Vivian sighed.

"I suppose you are right but Chris was talent and you don't see much of that around here I mean he was so fine." Vivian said. They walked to the park and sat down.

"So what will we do today?" Vivian asked.

"Well I suppose we could go to the pictures." Claire suggested.

"Yeah I suppose we could." Vivian said. They went to the pictures. When it was done they came out.

"Zombies seriously where we meant to believe they are real." Vivian said putting her rubbish in the bucket.

"No because zombies don't exist Vivian it is a film you take things far too seriously." Claire said. Vivian laughed.

"Yeah I suppose you are right." Vivian said.

"Come on I am hungry I want to go home." Claire said. Claire walked Vivian home.

"See you later Viv." She said hugging her.

"You be careful on the way home." She said.

"What do you think I will be attack be a horde of flesh eating zombies." Claire said. Vivian hit her arm.

"That's not funny." She said. Claire laughed.

"I will be fine don't worry I will phone you when I get home ok." Claire said.

"Ok then." Vivian said. Claire had wished she had kept her mouth shut. It was getting dark and every time she heard a noise she thought it was zombies. She started running turned a corner and ran head on into someone.

"Oh god mister I am so sorry I didn't see you." She said. The man helped her up.

"You should really watch where your going."; the man said.

"Yeah sure look sorry again." Claire said.

"its ok." The man said. He turned and walked away.

"God what a creep who wears sunglasses when it's dark." Claire thought to herself. She looked at the man one more time before turning and running home. She got home' ran in and shut the door behind her. She stood looking at it for a moment.

"What have you been up to?" her mother asked from behind her. Claire let out a scream before she realised it was her mum behind her.

"Sorry mum I saw a scary film today." She said.

"What have I told you about sneaking into films that are not for your age." She said.

"I know but I wanted to see this one I wish I hadn't now." Claire said.

"Well maybe this will teach you not to do it again." Her mum said. That night Claire couldn't sleep.

"oh I wish I hadn't seen that film." She thought to herself she pulled the covers up over her head and tried to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Claire sat and ate her breakfast. She had managed to get some sleep but not much so she had black rings under her eyes.

"You look like you did more than just go to the pictures yesterday." Her mum laughed handing her some toast.

"I didn't get much sleep I am no good with scary movies." Claire said.

"Oh Vivian's mum phoned seems your friend didn't get much sleep either." Her mum said. Claire laughed.

"Well that makes me feel slightly better I suppose." She said.

"Listen go back to your bed if you like." Her mum said.

"No its ok I think I will go for a walk." She grabbed her coat and went for a walk.

She went to see Vivian

"Yeah sure I could use a walk." Vivian said. She got her coat and they went to the park and sat down.

"Oh I may have found some new talent." Claire said.

"Tell me tell me." Vivian said eagerly.

"Well I don't know who he is but I bumped into him last night I mean literally ran into him he was cute he had blonde hair quite tall but he had sunglasses on." Claire said.

"That's weird who wears sunglasses at night anyway what will we do today?" she asked,

"No more movies for a start." Claire answered.

"Defiantly not heard anything from your brother yet?" she asked.

"He has only been gone a day Vivian." Claire answered.

"I know but I miss him do you have any pictures of him I could have as a memento." Vivian said.

"You have to be kidding." Claire said.

"Absolutely not your brother is gorgeous and I want pictures if you get any of him in his Forces uniform be sure to send me some." Vivian said.

"God your obsessed aren't you." Claire said.

"Yes I am." Vivian said. Claire laughed.

"What are you laughing at Miss Redfield?" Vivian asked.

"You this is ridiculous I mean you hardly know him." Claire said.

"So I don't know any of the men on my walls but I still think they are hot." Vivian said.

"Yeah I know but this is my brother we are talking about." Claire said.

"Does it disturb you people talking about your brother like that?" Vivian asked.

"Yes it does i mean i really do not need to know how cute my brothers ass is." Claire answered.

"Then I wouldn't read the stuff in the girls Changing room you know the one you never use cause your never there." Vivian said.

"Oh now this I will have to see.' Claire said. So the next day at school Claire went to the girls changing room.

"My My Miss Redfield now there's a face you don't see everyday." Her teacher said.

"I will start coming again if you like." Claire said.

"No that's fine just you continue with your art." The teacher said. They went into the changing rooms and Vivian stood back and watched as Claire read everything about her brother. Most of it was about what they would like to do to him.

"God it's every where." Claire said.

"I know your brother is very popular around these parts he is not even at this school anymore and he is still a legend these writings go back years." Vivian said.

"You sound like one of them history people Viv." Claire said.

"There is a lot of history on that wall." Vivian said. Claire looked at some of the dates.

"Man look at this one it's dated 4 years ago." Claire said.

"I know that was Chris's then girlfriend Mandy Simms." Vivian said.

"I bet she doesn't think that now." Claire laughed.

"Are you joking she still loves him last I heard she was dating another guy called Chris." Vivian answered.

"Now that's just creepy." Claire said. They left and went to get some lunch.

"I can't believe Chris has so many admirers." Claire said. They sat down at a table. A group of older girls came up and set next to them.

"Are you Chris Redfield's little sister?" one of them asked.

"Yes I am why?" Claire answered. They all giggled and the one who had spoken spoke again.

We would like it if you would pass on our numbers." The girls said.

"How old are you?" Claire asked.

"We are all almost seventeen." The girls answered. Claire took the piece of paper off them and put it in her bag. The girls left.

"Why my brother." Claire asked putting her head on the table. Vivian just laughed. Later that night Chris phoned.

"Hey little sis what's happenin?" he asked.

"You are I got a list of numbers for you; also have you ever seen the girls changing rooms at the school." Claire answered.

"No I can't say I have why?" Chris asked.

"Everything on the walls is about you and what people would like to do to you including one from Mandy Simms." Claire answered. There was a snigger on the other end of the line.

"What are you laughing at?" Claire asked. Chris cleared his throat.

"What did it say?" Chris asked.

"It said you were a good kisser i wont go into the rest." She answered.

"What did the other stuff say." Chris asked.

"All I can say is for girls of my age they have very active imaginations." Claire said. She could hear Chris laughing on the other end.

"There was things from the older girls too; that was even more imaginative." Claire said. This resulted in Chris dropping the phone he was laughing so hard.

"Strange all these girls saying these things and I only had 3 girlfriends the entire time I was at school." Chris said.

"Yeah that's because once you got a girlfriend you tended to stay with them for ages." Claire said.

"I know I am just the perfect gentlemen." He answered.

"Well I have to go school tomorrow good night Chris love you." She said.

"Goodnight little sis I love you too." He answered. Claire handed the phone to her mum went up stairs got changed and went to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Claire was sitting tapping her pencil on the table. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Vivian nudged her.

"Hey you no sleeping in class." she said quietly.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss Clarkson or may I continue?" the teacher asked.

"No sir its fine." Vivian Answered. Claire lifted her book up to shield her face and laughed. When the bell rang for break Claire ran out the class closely followed by Vivian.

"Hey you getting me into trouble like that." She said. Claire laughed again.

"I didn't get you into any trouble." She said.

"What so I should have just let you go to sleep?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah you should have." Claire answered. Vivian hit her with her folder.

"Well next time I will." She said.

"Want to go for a walk?" Claire asked.

"You know we seem to be doing a lot of walking lately." Vivian said.

"Yeah it seems that way come on lets get moving." Claire said. They wondered around the school. The bell rang and they went back to class.

"Now are you sure I wont have to wake you up again this time?" Vivian asked. Claire laughed quietly.

"No I think I will be fine I am more awake now." Claire answered. The day went by slowly. They finished up and left. Claire saw Chris standing waiting at the wall. Claire ran up to him and hugged him.

"When did you get back?" Claire said. Vivian wandered up and smiled.

"Hello Chris." She said her face turning a deeper shade of red. Claire let go of Chris and grabbed Vivian's arm.

"You had best be going home now Vivian." Claire said. Vivian smiled and left.

"She so totally likes you Chris." Claire said. Chris laughed.

"Yeah I noticed that." Chris said.

"So what are you doing home?" Claire asked.

"Well I finished my first lot of training and I thought I should come visit the family." He answered. They walked home.

"Oh Chris your back." His mother said running up and hugging him.

"How long are you back for?" Claire asked.

"A week." Chris answered. Claire didn't go to school next day choosing instead to spend some time with her brother. They went for a drive up to their favourite spot. They got out and jumped up onto the car.

"Chris do you have to go back I mean you could just get a job here." Claire said.

"Claire I knew you would ask me to stay but I cant I have to finish my training I have started so I have to finish anyway I am enjoying it it wont be long till I actually get to fly a plane." Chris said. Claire smiled and put an arm around her big brother.

"I suppose so I guess I will just have to enjoy the time I have with you this week." She said. Chris couldn't believe this was the same young woman he had left not that long ago.

"Well come on do you want to go to a movie or something?" Chris asked. Claire shook her head.

"No not really I would rather just hang out and talk to you more." Claire answered.

"What if I don't want to talk to you." Chris said laughing. Claire punched her brother's arm playfully.

"Well if your not gong to speak to me you might as well head back." Claire said.

"Yeah I suppose I might as well." Chris said. They got back in the car and went home.

"Well Well my boy you decided to come back home how are you son." His dad said hugging him.

"Hey dad am fine." Chris said. They all sat around the table.

"Its good to have everyone around the table again." Claire said.

"So son how are things going?" his dad asked.

"They are going fine thanks I will be a pilot soon for sure." Chris answered.

"Hey it runs in the family you know good pilots its in the blood." His dad said. Chris smiled.

"Yeah Chris your gonna be the best damn pilot in the Air force." Claire said. They all sat and spoke for a while before their parent's headed up to bed.

"Chris do you miss being here?" Claire asked.

"Claire don't start this with me of course I miss being here but enjoy what I do." Chris answered.

"I didn't mean to make it sound bad I was just curious." Claire said. Claire lowered her head and began to cry. Chris moved towards her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Claire I know you miss me." Chris said. Claire hugged him.

"I'm sorry too I am still angry that you left." Claire said.

"I know you are but you knew the day was coming." Chris said.

"That doesn't make it any easier Chris." Claire said. Chris stroked her hair.

"I know." They sat for a while before they both went to bed. The next day at school Claire seemed quiet.

"Claire are you ok?" Vivian asked. Claire didn't answer.

"Claire." Vivian said again.

"Hmmm" Claire answered.

"Claire you seem to be in a different world are you ok." Vivian said.

"Yeah I am am just thinking." She said.

"Well you had better not do to much of that it gives you grey hair." Vivian said and she laughed.

"Vivian I am worried about Chris." She said.

"I know you are but honey he will be fine you know that he is a smart dude." Vivian said. Claire smiled.

"I guess you are right he will pass that test no bother." Claire said. And sure enough a year later Chris had become a fully licensed pilot. His mum and dad where so proud. Especially Claire; who could now go around telling every one that her brother was a pilot.

"My son aged 20 became a pilot god I wish his granddaddy was here to see this." Michael said to Maria.

"You know they are looking down on him and keeping an eye on him they always will." Maria said.

"I guess so." Michael said kissing Maria on the head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Claire left school at the age of sixteen to pursue her dream of being an artist. She got accepted into College and was loving it. Vivian had decided she wanted to become a mechanic so enrolled in a mechanics course so they still saw each other on a regular basis. Claire was painting an old motorbike that Vivian had loaned her from the workshop. She had always wanted to drive a motorbike and was stunned when her parents gave her one for her birthday. There was a knock at the door and a young man entered and whispered something to her lecturer.

"Miss Redfield may I speak to you for a moment please." Her lecturer asked. Claire put her things down and walked out the room.

"Miss Redfield I don't know how to tell you this." The man said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There has been an accident your parents are dead." The man answered. Claire let out a scream that could be heard all over the corridors. She fell to the floor and cried.

"That's not possible they can't be." Claire howled rocking back and forward. Vivian came running when she heard her and fell down beside her and hugged her.

"What is it Claire?" Vivian asked.

"My parents are dead Vivian they are gone." She said through the sobs. Vivian pulled her close and rocked with her.

"Come on lets get you outside." Vivian said helping Claire up off the floor. They walked outside and sat in Vivian's car.

"I will have to tell Chris." Claire said. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Claire do you want me to drive you home?" Vivian asked.

"No its ok I will walk I need some time to think." She answered. Vivian went back to class. Claire walked home in a daze. The day just didn't feel real. She began to cry again not caring who saw her. Her parents were gone and there was nothing she could do. She walked in the door and had to sit down. Her stomach was knotting its self with the grief she was feeling and she started feeling very sick. She lay on the couch and cried long and hard. Sometime later she stopped crying just enough to phone the base where Chris was and tell them that there was a family emergency. Chris got home that night and instantly noticed something was wrong.

"Claire where is mum and dad?" he asked. Claire fell into his arms.

"Chris I am so sorry they died in a car accident earlier today." Claire answered. Chris couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Claire did you just say that our parents are dead?" he asked.

"NO Chris I am making it up." Claire said. They walked across to the couch and sat down. Chris held onto his sister and cried.

"Looks like I will have to take care of you now." Chris said, tears rolling down his face.

"You don't have to you have a career to think about Chris." Claire said.

"You are more important than my career right now." Chris said. Claire shook her head.

"No Chris you have wanted this career for so long I cant let you waste that." Chris pulled his sister close again.

"Claire I will get a job closer to home plus I don't trust you to live alone." He said. Claire laughed a little.

"Glad to know you trust me big bro." She said.

"Ah come on Claire you know I do." He said.

"Listen Chris I will be fine; finish your Air force training I will just ask Vivian if she would like to move in with me you don't have to worry I am not a kid anymore I can take care of myself." Claire said. Chris had the look of a concerned brother on his face. Claire noticed this and smiled.

"You can take that look off your face too I can look after the house." Claire said. Chris thought for a moment then he sighed.

"We have a funeral to arrange." He said. Claire began to cry again, for a brief moment she had actually forgotten why they where arguing about this. Chris hugged her and cried as well.

"I guess I could trust you to look after the house till I am finished with the Air force." Chris said. Claire laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah I suppose you could." She said. The next morning Claire woke up to the sound of Chris's voice. She got up and went downstairs.

"Yeah that would be excellent thank you very much Mr Landstrom." He said. He put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Claire asked.

"The Funeral director with mum and dads money we can give them a decent send off." Chris said. Claire smiled at her big brother.

"Looks like your man of the house well of course until you leave." Claire said. Chris smiled and walked into the kitchen. Claire went to the phone and phoned Vivian and told her she had something important to ask her. When she arrived she saw Chris and smiled.

"Hey there Chris." She said.

"Hey Vivian." He answered. He kissed her on the cheek and left. If Claire hadn't been there she would have fallen straight to the floor.

"I am so in love with your brother Claire." She said dreamily.

"I know you are listen I have to ask you something really important." Claire said. They went to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah sure what?" Vivian asked.

"I want you to move in with me." Claire said. Vivian thought for a moment then she got up.

"Can I use your phone?" Vivian asked. Claire nodded and she went out into the hall. She was gone 10 minutes then she reappeared.

"My mum says yes on the proviso that she gets to come around everyday to make sure we are ok." Vivian said.

"That is fine." Claire said. So the next day Vivian and her family helped her move all her stuff in. Once they were done and the family had gone home Claire and Vivian stood in the living room.

"This is now officially our home." Claire said. They proceeded to jump up and down with excitement.

"I can't believe we are actually living together Claire although I am sure you would rather have the alternative." Vivian said. Claire smiled.

"You are right I would but I don't so now I have my best friend in the whole world living with me." Claire said. they proceeded to dance around again.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Claire sat in front of her mothers mirror brushing her hair. She had been crying and her eyes were all red. Vivian came in and sat next to her. Claire put her head on her shoulder and cried. Vivian put an arm around her friend and hugged her. Chris came up the stairs and stopped at the door and watched as his sister fell apart. He took a deep breath in and tried to be strong. He didn't want to cry in front of Claire not today. He wanted to be the rock. He took another deep breath and walked in.

"Vivian would you mind waiting downstairs?" Chris asked. Vivian got up and kissed Chris on the cheek.

"Take care of her Chris." She said quietly before leaving. Chris sat next to his baby sister.

"Why our parents Chris why?" Claire cried.

"I don't know Sis I really don't." He answered a large lump beginning to form in his throat. He tried to swallow it down but it wasn't for moving. A tear escaped his eye and he batted it away. He would wait until Claire was sleeping before he would break down. Claire wiped her eyes and got up. She pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Well we had better be going." She said. Chris nodded and they both went downstairs. Vivian was sitting with Their Fathers ex partner Edward Fontana.

"Hey man how are you?" Chris asked hugging the man.

"Am good kid not seen you in a while." He answered then said.

"Your dad was a good man we go way back been partners for twenty odd years." He said. Chris shook his hand.

"Thanks for being here" he said.

"You kidding wouldn't want to be any where else." He said. Vivian went across to the window.

"Chris the car is here." She said. Claire wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Right kids lets look lively." She said. She walked out the door, followed by Chris, Ed and Vivian. When they got to the church it was packed.

"All these people for mum and dad." Claire said surprised. Chris couldn't help but smile despite the pain in his heart. They made their way to the front row. The minister said his piece then Claire got up.

"Dear mum and dad you were taken from us so quickly it was hard for us to get our heads round. It still hasn't sunk in that you are gone." She stopped to catch her breath she began to cry but continued to speak.

"Chris said I cant be trusted in your house but I am so gonna show him who's boss cause I will make sure to take care of it. To some people it is bricks and mortar but to me it is memories its where I learned to walk. Where Chris and I used to fight constantly cause he wouldn't give me something. Good bye mum and dad you will be missed." She finished and sat back down. Chris got up to speak.

"Claire is telling the truth mum and dad I don't trust her to take care of the house." He laughed as did Claire.

"I still cant believe you are both gone for a start who will do my laundry now when I come home." Everyone laughed.

"Certainly not me." Came the reply from Claire. Everyone laughed again.

"Mum and dad wouldn't want us to wallow in grief they would want us to lay them to rest and try to move on. I am a Redfield as is my sister and we are strong we will get through this." He finished and sat back down. Claire put an arm around her brother and kissed him.

"You are the best." She said. Chris hugged her back.

"Right back at you." He said. The coffins were carried out to the cemetery and placed in the ground. The graves were right next to one another. Chris, Claire and Vivian stood as everyone left.

"Do you want me to wait or go back to the car?" Vivian asked.

"No its cool you can stay if you want." Claire answered.

"I don't really want to this is more family time I will get you at the car." She said. She hugged both of them and left.

"Chris they are really gone." Claire said, looking into the graves.

"Yeah they are its weird isn't it." Chris said.

"Yeah I mean well I don't know what I mean." Claire said. She felt all at one at peace and she smiled.

"I think mum and dad are fine." She said.

"Yeah they most probably are." Chris said. They stood silent for a few moments when Claire said,

"So when do you have to return to base?"

"Tomorrow" Chris answered.

"Well I had better enjoy this time then come on lets go home." She said. They linked arms and went back to the car. They got home and sat down on the couch. Vivian had gone home to spend the night with her parents.

"Chris what are we going to do with all the sausage rolls that Mrs Fontana sent over?" Claire asked.

"Eat them." Chris answered.

"Oh yeah right enough." Claire said. For a moment her mind had gone blank and she had forgotten you could eat them.

"Sorry mind blank." She said. Chris just looked at her.

"You forgot you could eat sausage rolls?" Chris asked.

"I don't know what happened just a little lapse that's all." Claire answered. Chris didnt know what say.

"I will go put them in the fridge where's Vivian?" Chris asked.

"She decided to spend some time with her parent's" Claire answered. Chris got up and went through the kitchen Claire lay down on the couch and went to sleep.

"Claire I brought you a…" he stopped when he noticed her sleeping. He lifted her off the couch and took her up to her bed. He put her down and pulled the covers over her. He sat down and stroked her cheek.

"You don't deserve this Claire but don't you worry I will take care of you nothing will hurt you not while I am around." He turned to look at her one last time.

"No one." And he closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Chris had not long been kicked out the Air force for insubordination when he was offered a job in Raccoon City. He was to become a member of the RPD STARS unit. A friend of his had recommended him.

"Chris I don't want you to go its like the Air force all over again you say you wont leave then you do." Claire said as Chris packed the last of his things into his jeep.

"Claire Raccoon city is no further away than my old Forces Base you can come and visit if you like better yet come with me." He said. Claire sighed.

"I would rather stay here." Claire said. Chris understood. Claire still couldn't let go of their parents.

"Well I will keep in regular contact and I will expect visits." Chris said.

"Listen you know I will but finding time with my job is hard Mr Florantino Doesn't like people going on holiday." She said. After Claire had finished her College course she had gone on to study at university. Mr Florantino was her boss at her job working in the local art gallery. She cleaned and re-hung paintings to make extra cash.

"I know and hey you watch out with those motor bikes of yours no Crazy stunts while I am gone." Chris said. Claire smiled. It wasn't that long ago she got a silly notion and gone speeding down a hill on her bike.

"Yeah yeah Chris keep your panties on I wont do it again" she said. Chris could see by the look in her eye she probably would do it again. He hugged her tight.

"Listen just you be careful ok." He said.

"Chris I will be fine Vivian and I can take care of ourselves." Claire said. Chris smiled and got into his jeep. Claire waved to him till he was out of sight.

Chris arrived in Raccoon City around 3pm. He arrived at what was to be his new home. It wasn't as big as his old house but it would do. He got out the car and was greeted by his friend.

"Hey Barry what are you doing here?" Chris asked hugging the older man.

"What am I not allowed to welcome my friend to the town." He answered. Barry looked over his shoulder towards the car.

"Where's your little sister?" he asked.

"She decided to stay back home didn't want to leave the house or her friends." Chris answered.

"Well let's get your stuff in then you can come and meet the team." Barry said. So once they had done the headed to the RPD building. They parked at the entrance and went in. Chris marvelled at the shear size of the place.

"We are still waiting for another team member I think her name is Jill Valentine but she isn't due here for another week or so." Barry said. Chris just nodded and continued to look around the massive hall. They headed up to the stars office. Chris was a little disappointed after the grand show of the main hall the STARS office was just a big space it was big but not that big and it felt very cramped. It didn't help that all the members of both teams were there. An older looking man began to speak.

"Bravo team we will head down to the shooting range first Alpha team will be next." The man finished speaking and a group began leaving the room. One of the bravos stopped to talk to Chris.

"Hear you're a pretty good marksman." The man said.

"So I have been told." Chris said. The man smiled.

"The names Forest Speyer and I am the man who is going to keep the title of best Marksman." He said.

"We shall see about that," Chris said. Forest smiled and left with his team.

"Ah you must be the new man Chris Redfield." The blonde man said not looking up from the clipboard.

"Yes I am." Chris answered.

"Well I will let Barry introduce you around I am Captain Albert Wesker." Wesker looked up from his clipboard.

"Captain will do." He said before leaving.

"Don't worry he is like that with everyone." A man said from behind him. Chris turned around.

"Hi I'm Joseph Frost and this here is my good friend Brad Vickers." The man said putting his arm around the more nervous man beside him. Brad smiled and shook Chris's hand. Barry showed Chris to his desk.

"The teams work in rotation that's why there are not many desks in here." Barry said. Chris sat down and took out a picture and placed it on his desk

"I take it that's your little sister." Barry said. Chris smiled.

"Yes it is." He answered.

"Hey man she's cute." Joseph said.

"Very true but that's a no fly zone Joseph." Chris said.

"Aww come on I would be the perfect gentleman." Joseph protested. Chris finally realised what it was like for Claire having to hear all the girls taking about him.

"Your not her type." Chris said.

"What is her type?" Joseph asked.

"Not you." Chris answered. Barry laughed as did Brad.

"Well if she ever comes for a visit you should let her make up her own mind." Joseph said.

"Ok I can agree to that but if anything happens to her I will break you in half." Chris said, a broad smile on his face. Joseph, who suddenly realised he had to be somewhere else promptly left the room. The three men laughed again.

"You know he wont give up." Brad said.

"Probably not but he has been warned." Chris said. The next again week Jill Valentine arrived in the office.

"Men I would like to introduce to Jill Valentine she is the newest member of Alpha team." Wesker said. Everyone greeted Jill with a handshake. Wesker left the room.

"Hey there you new here too?" Chris asked knowing that she was.

"Yeah transferred here from the Delta force." She answered.

"I'm Chris Redfield pleased to meet you." Chris said. Jill smiled. Barry walked across to them.

"Hi there Jill I'm Barry Burton and this young idiot is Joseph Frost." Barry said. Joseph scowled but said hello anyway.

"And this man here is Brad Vickers." Barry was about to continue when Joseph piped in.

"That's his Sunday name he has many others such as chickenshit, chickenheart." Barry stopped him before he could continue.

"That's enough of that Frost." He said. Frost nodded and sat down.

"Hey Jill you single?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah why?" Jill answered.

"Would you like to go for a drink tonight you know a welcome to the team drink?" Joseph asked.

"Well if that be the case the team must be invited." Brad said.

"Yeah sure that sounds great get to know you all." Jill answered. Joseph glared at Brad who smiled sweetly back at him.

"Well I suppose we had better hustle." Chris said. they all left the office.

"Hey we should invite the Bravo's make a night of it." Brad suggested. And that's what they did.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Claire washed and hung the last painting of the day. She stood back and admired her work.

"Damn fine work there Redfield." Vivian said from behind her.

"Yeah it is I have to admit I am the master of cleaning paintings." Claire said. Vivian put an arm around Claire.

"How's about we go for something to eat I am starved." She suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Claire said. They went to the local diner for something to eat.

"Heard from Chris yet?" Vivian asked.

"You know I haven't you stay in the same house as me have you seen any letters?" Claire answered.

"I thought he might have phoned while I was out." Vivian said.

"He is probably too busy to phone me right now." Claire said. They got their meals.

"Hmm this looks good." Vivian said. They began to eat. Once they had finished they went for a walk.

"Vivian can I ask you something?" Claire said.

"You already have but continue." Vivian said.

"I was thinking of emptying and redecorating my mum and dads room do you think I should?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I think you should you haven't entered that room since they died maybe its time to move on Claire." Vivian answered. Claire sighed she knew she was right. So the next day they both took the day off to Clean out the room. They stood outside the door.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah it's sat like this since they died I need to move on." Claire answered. She opened the door and the first thing she noticed was how cold it was.

"Hey look the windows open a tiny bit." Vivian said pointing to the window. Claire smiled.

"Mum probably opened it before she left."

Claire could also smell her dad's aftershave and the perfume her mum wore or at least she thought she could. She thought maybe it was her brains way of coping with being in the room. Since she had closed the door the day her parents had died she hadn't been near the room. She went into the closet. Her father's clothes were hanging on one side and her mum's clothes were hanging on the other. She saw a box tucked away at the back of the shelf. She pulled it out and opened it.

"What's that?" Vivian asked. They sat down on the bed.

"Its my birthday present mum must have hid it there so I wouldn't see it." Claire answered. She opened the birthday card. Money fell onto her lap.

"A necklace and money wow that's cool." Vivian said. Claire put the necklace on.

"I always wanted a necklace like this and mum kept saying she would get me one." Claire said.

"It is lovely but I would take it off if I were you we are going to be tidying it might catch on something." Vivian suggested. Claire took it off and put it back in the box.

"I will put it in my room for safe keeping." She said. She went and put it in her closet. She came back through and sat on the bed.

"I should have done this ages ago." Claire said.

"Hey listen you had to wait till you were ready." Vivian said. Claire sighed.

"Yeah I suppose your right well come on let's get this place emptied." She said. They started packing. They moved all the boxes into the attic. Claire lugged the last heavy box up and sat down.

"Man its sad to think that this is what your life is reduced to after you die a load of boxes." Claire said, wiping her fore head.

"What are you talking about their lives go on in you and Chris that will go on forever." Vivian said.

"You know I never thought about it like that." Claire said. She smiled,

"I am glad I asked you to move in with me Vivian." Claire said. Vivian hugged her.

"I am glad too." She said. They went down the stairs and into the now empty room.

"What are we going to do with it now?" Vivian asked.

"I was thinking of an artist studio." Claire said.

"That's a good idea I mean I can't exactly bring cars or motor bikes in and fix them in here can I." She said. They laughed.

"It would be rather difficult to bring a car up a motorbike would fit though" Claire said.

"Ha I would like to see you lug your motorbike up here." Vivian said.

"It would be rather difficult I mean it is heavy." Claire said.

"I am starved do you want to go get something to eat?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah sure I am starving too." Claire answered. They got their coats and went to get something to eat. They went to their favourite diner ordered something and sat down.

"I am worried about Chris." Claire said.

"Why?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know I just think this whole STARS thing was a bad idea." She answered. The waitress brought their food and they began to eat. Well Vivian did Claire sat and looked out the window.

"Chris will be fine you know that." Vivian said. Claire sighed.

"Yeah I know he will but I just don't think it was the right decision." She said.

"This hasn't got anything to do with the fact that he went even though you didn't want him too?" Vivian asked. Claire looked quite shocked at her friend's allegation.

"Absolutely not I didn't want him to go of course I didn't but I just feel there is something wrong with STARS and I don't know what it is." Claire answered.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Claire I am sorry if that is how it sounded." Vivian said.

"Its ok I am sorry too you didn't deserve that." Claire said.

"Well let's finish this argument and get to eating before our food goes cold." Vivian said

"Yeah I suppose so." Claire said.

"And no more of this weird feelings about Chris's new job ok." Vivian said.

"No more feelings about the subject got it." Claire said. They finished their meals and went home.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The RPD cafeteria was alive with the sound of people talking. Chris and the rest of the team had a table up in the corner next to the window.

"Hey Chris did you hear the news?" Joseph asked.

"No what news?" Chris asked.

"The marksmen ship contest is next week you going to enter?" Joseph said.

"Oh I don't know." Chris answered. Forest came over and sat down.

"Hey Chris coming to get your butt kicked next week at the competition?" He asked. Chris seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Yeah I will enter the competition." He said. Forest smiled and got up.

"Well it will be a pleasure whoopin your ass then." He said, he laughed and walked away.

"He is an amazing shot Chris will you be able to beat him?" Brad asked.

"I don't know but I will give it my best shot." Chris answered.

"Hey Bradski could you come give me a hand I have some reports to fill out?" Joseph asked. Brad sighed.

"Yeah sure.' They got up and left Jill and Chris alone.

"So you used to be in the Air force how was that?" Jill asked.

"It was ok although it did take me away from my family." Chris answered.

"So I take it that means you have brothers and sisters?" Jill asked.

"I have a sister." Chris answered.

"I had a baby sister who died when I was 3." Jill said.

"I am sorry to hear that." Chris said.

"Nah its ok I was to young to understand what was going on which in a way was a blessing." Jill said.

"I suppose you are right what about your parents?" Chris asked.

"My mum died two years after my sister drunk herself to death, so I was left my father who became a thief in order to support us both he is in jail right now." Jill answered.

"My parents died in a car crash my sister still stays in the family home every job I get is to support her through her studies." Chris said. They sat silent for a moment.

"Wow I have never spoken to anyone about my life before especially to someone i hardly know." Jill said.

"Well think of like going to see a shrink you don't know them yet you tell them everything about you." Chris said.

"Well I suppose you are right and I guess we aren't really strangers anymore." Jill said. They got up and went back to the STARS office. They went to their desks and sat down. All the STARS members were there again. Extra seats had to be brought in so everyone could sit down. Captain Marini began to speak.

"As you all know the marksmen ship contest is next week and we all know that Bravo team has pretty much mopped the floor with anyone who has tried."

"That's about to change captain because I will beat Forest next week." Chris said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Forest said smiling at Chris.

"Yes it is a challenge." He stood up as did Forest.

"Forest I challenge you to see who gets the best score." He said.

"What are the stakes Chris ma boy?" Forest asked.

"Filing and reports the person who loses has to do the others reports and filing for a month." Chris answered. Everyone looked at Forest who seemed to be thinking hard about this.

"You have a deal Redfield and may the best man win." Forest said, shaking Chris's hand.

"Oh don't worry about that Forest the best man will ME." He said.

"Now that you Gentlemen have finished shaking sticks at one another maybe we could get back to the meeting." Captain Marini said. The two men sat down. Forest, confident that his abilities would serve him well, Chris, worried that Forest was better than he was and he could have just made a giant mistake.

"As I was saying the marksmen ship contest is next week and it looks like we have two serious contenders. Second a team building exercise has been planned." Everyone groaned.

"I know you hate them but our wonderful chief in his infinite wisdom has decided we are not good as a team." The captain said.

"How would that fat piece of shit know he is never here to see for himself we are a damn fine team." One of the men said at the front.

"Edward that's enough we all know he is not the best man for the job but he is still chief and what he says happens understand?" Marini said.

"Yes sir." Edward answered.

"Oh and if you use language like that in front of me again I will have you cleaning toilets for a month." He said. Edward nodded. Marini turned to Captain Wesker who wasn't really paying attention.

"Have you anything to add Captain Wesker?" he asked.

"Yes everyone has to arrive an hour before departure on the day of the team building exercise." He said. The captain's left the room.

"God damn irons what an asshole." Another man shouted.

"Kenneth there isn't any point in talking like that." A younger man said.

"Richard the man is a weed who needs to be exterminated." Kenneth said.

"I didn't realise you felt so strongly on the subject." Edward said.

"Well I do Edward." He answered.

"There isn't any point in talking about the man if that what he is ok the fact is the man is indeed a weed but he is chief weed so lets not forget that." Brad said.

"Shut it Vickers." Kenneth said.

"Hey now there is no need for that." Joseph said. An argument started. Jill climbed up onto the captain's desk and shouted. No one listened. She tried again when that never worked she fired her gun. Everyone stopped.

"GOD DAMN YOU ARE MEANT TO BE ADULTS ITS ONLY AN TEAM BUILDING EXERCISE WHATS SO BAD ABOUT THAT." Jill stopped. The captain's had ran back to the office and were surprised to find Jill standing on the desk.

"Is there any reason why you fired your weapon miss Valentine, bear in mind this had better be a good explanation or you will spend the night in the cells for endangering people's lives." Captain Wesker asked. Chris helped her down from the desk and she walked towards him.

"You try taming a zoo full of animals with just your voice." Jill answered. the captain took her by the arm.

"You shall spend the night in the cells for that." Wesker took Jill out the room.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves you are supposed to be adults not children now get your things and go home." Captain Marini left the room. Chris got his jacket and left.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Claire had just finished redecorating her parent's room when the phone rang. She wiped her hands and answered it.

"Hey baby sis what's happening?" Chris asked.

"Chris hey not much I have redecorated mum and dads room its my studio now." Claire answered.

"That's good anything else?" he asked.

"No not much my job's going fine and I think Vivian has a new man although she hasn't said anything." Claire answered.

"What about you?" she asked.

"We are going on team exercise it caused quite an argument Jill got arrested for firing her weapon." Chris answered.

'Oh who's Jill?" Claire asked.

"Someone from my team I have to admit she is very cute." Chris said. Claire smiled.

"Well ask her out then." She said. She could feel the heat from Chris's face coming through the phone or at least she thought she could.

"I couldn't do that she is a team mate." Chris said.

"I have never heard you be so nervous about asking someone out." Claire said.

"Well I suppose I have lost the magic Chris touch." He said. Claire laughed.

"Don't talk such rubbish just ask her out the worst she can do is laugh in your face and tell you no chance." Claire said.

"Thanks as usual you are a great help listen you will have to come visit sometime." Chris said.

"I could come tomorrow if you like Vivian is going on holiday with her mum and dad to see her relatives in Canada for two weeks and I am on holiday." Claire said.

"Well what are you on the phone to me for get on your bike and get here."

"When is your retreat thing I don't want to be on my own." Claire asked.

"Its not till next month." Chris answered.

"Ok then I will pack a bag and I will see you tomorrow." Claire said. She hung up and went to phone Vivian. Once she had told her she packed her bag. The next morning she went out to the garage.

"Hmm car or bike?" she thought to herself.

She got in the car and took off. It took her a while but she found Chris's house. She got out and went to the door and knocked. Chris opened the door.

"CLAIRE" he exclaimed. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"God its good to see you baby sis." He said, almost crying.

"Its good to see you too." She said. He let her go and noticed her necklace.

"I have seen that before is that the one mum got you?" Chris asked.

"I think so I found it in her closet." Claire answered.

"I thought so I was with her when she bought it she couldn't decide what one to get you so I picked that one." Chris said. They went into the house.

"I don't have a guest room." Chris said, looking apologetic.

"Its ok that couch looks mighty comfy." Claire said sitting down on it.

"This will do." She said.

"Listen the team are going out tonight would you like to come with me?" Chris asked.

"Yeah sure why not I will get to meet Jill." She answered. They got ready and went to the bar. As soon as the entered Joseph had come to greet them.

"You must be the lovely Claire Redfield." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Yes I am and you are?" she asked.

"I am Joseph Frost and I would like to ask you if you would like to dance with me?" he said.

"I would love to." She said. They went to the dance floor. Chris sat down next to his teammates.

"Hey man is that your sister?" Brad asked.

"It is." Chris answered. He could hear the Bravo team sniggering and making comments about Claire. Chris ignored it.

"Chris are you ok?" Jill asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Chris answered.

"If that is the case why are your knuckles white." Jill asked. Chris loosened his hands.

"She is my sister I am worried about her that's all." Chris said.

"Listen I have spoken to Joseph and for all his bravado he is a nice guy." Jill said. Chris relaxed a little.

"I suppose she is an adult now." Chris said.

"Yeah she is now would you like to dance with me?" Jill asked. Chris looked at her and said.

"Yeah sure why not." They got up and went to the dance floor. He could see everyone in the team looking at them and whispering to one another. He looked across at Claire who was getting a bit to close to Joseph for comfort. Jill could see he wanted to go over so she held on tighter.

"She is an adult now and she wouldn't appreciate you going over there." Jill said. Chris watched as Joseph's hands slid down Claire's back. He stopped just above her waist. Chris sighed.

"Chris leave her alone and enjoy yourself." Jill said. Chris relaxed and started to dance. At the end of the night he went to get Claire.

"Chris listened I am going to go with Joseph I will see you tomorrow ok." She said.

"Sure thing." Chris said. He went to speak to Joseph. He grabbed him and held him to the wall.

"If you hurt her in any way I will kill you understand." Chris said. Joseph nodded his head.

"Good." Chris said. He let him go.

"Chris I wouldn't do anything to her." Joseph said.

"Sorry man god I am an idiot." Chris said.

"I understand she is your sister and you want to protect her." Joseph said.

"Yeah just don't hurt her ok." Chris said.

"You have my word as a gentlemen that I wont." Joseph answered. He took his coat and left. Chris went to get Jill.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the evening." Chris asked.

"Well I was going to go home and sleep." Jill said. She could see by the smile on Chris's face that he had other ideas.

"Then again if you say asked me back to yours I wouldn't say no." she said. Chris held out his arm.

"Well then Miss Valentine would you like to spend the rest of this evening with me." Chris asked.

"Why of course Mr Redfield." She answered taking his arm. They went back to his place.

"Joseph this is a nice house you have." Claire said sitting down on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink Claire?" Joseph asked.

"Do you have any lemonade?" she asked.

"Well as a matter of fact I do." He answered. He went and got her some. He handed it to her and sat down across from her.

"Claire I would like to go out with you again." He said. Claire almost chocked on her juice, she put it down.

"I would like to go back out with you too." She said. He crossed the room and sat down next to her. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. He stopped.

"I think I should be taking you home now." He said. Claire got up and put her jacket on. Joseph drove her to Chris's house.

"Chris will probably bring you in to the office on Monday so I will see you then if he does." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for tonight Joseph." She said. He waved and drove off. Claire sneaked into the house and into the living room. She could here noises coming from upstairs.

"Lost the Chris charm huh?" Claire thought to herself. She put on her PJ's and went to sleep. The next morning Jill came in and almost sat on her.

"Morning Jill." Claire said. Jill jumped in shock.

"God you scared me." Jill said sitting down at the other end of the couch.

"Not as much as you scared me I thought you were going to sit on me." Claire said. They both laughed.

"I thought you went back with Joseph?" Jill asked.

"I did we are going to see each other again." Claire said.

"So I take it you and Chris got together last night?" Claire asked.

"Yeah we did." Jill said. She smiled.

"Well I am starved would you like something to eat?" Claire asked.

"I would rather have a coffee." Jill answered.

"Yeah me too actually come on I will make some." They went through the kitchen. Chris awoke to the smell of his sister's coffee and the sound of her laughter and Jill's. He got washed and dressed and went down the stairs.

"Hey you two what are you laughing about?" Chris asked, sitting down at the table. Claire handed him a cup of coffee.

"Oh nothing." She answered.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yes really." Jill said. Claire and Jill began to laugh again. Chris sighed and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Just as Joseph had said, Chris asked Claire to come in with him on Monday morning to meet the team properly. She felt rather nervous as everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey everyone I just thought I would bring my sister in to meet my team mates I know you didn't get properly introduced on Friday night." He said, glancing in Joseph's direction. Everyone got lined up. Chris went to the start of the line with Claire.

"This is Edward Dewey, Kenneth Sullivan, Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer, you have already met Joseph this is Brad Vickers, Barry Burton and Jill Valentine. They all smiled and went back to their work. Captain Marini entered the office and spotted Claire.

"I didn't think the new recruit was due for a while." He said. Claire walked up to him.

"I am not a new recruit I am Claire Redfield." She said.

"Ah you must be Chris's Sister nice to meet you I am Enrico Marini but to these people I am captain." He said. Wesker was behind him.

"And this here is Captain Albert Wesker." He said. Wesker looked up long enough to recognise who he was talking to. He couldn't believe that he could remember a chance meeting all those years ago.

"That's the girl who ran into me in that alley." He thought to himself. He held out his hand and shook it. Obviously she couldn't remember him.

"Pleasure to meet." He said before heading off to his desk.

"Don't worry he is like that with everyone Enrico said. The folding chairs were out again. Everyone sat down. Claire thought for a moment.

"Could that be the guy with the sunglasses i ran into all those years ago." she thought to herself. she thought it weird that she could remember that in the first place. she shook her head.

"I must be imagining things he must be wearing them because he had a night on the drink and he has panda eyes." she thought to herself.

"Miss Redfield you can sit in if you like." Enrico said. Wesker didn't look too happy about that. Claire sat down at the back.

"Well it is the contest today I hope you are all ready teams from all over the country are coming here." Captain Wesker said. Claire watched Wesker intently. The way he moved to the way he spoke had her mesmerised.

"Wow he is super cute." She thought to herself. She looked at Joseph and smiled. She was happy with what she had although Wesker was very nice. He finished speaking and everyone left.

"Miss Redfield may I have a word?" Wesker called. Claire stopped and went to his desk.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"How would you like to join the police force I read your brothers background report your father was a homicide detective." He said.

"I know but that's not the kind of work I want to do I am an artist I would rather paint that shoot people." Claire said.

"I suppose." He stood up and held his hand out.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." He said, shaking her hand. Claire turned and left the room. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck as she left the room. The feeling she had about Chris joining the STARS team came back again. She looked back at the door.

"There is something not quite right about Mr Wesker." She thought to herself before leaving. The teams were getting ready for the competition.

"Hey Chris I have a nice stack of paper work with your name on it." Forest said patting him on the back.

"We shall see about that." Chris said.

"God why do we bother having other teams here we should just let them battle it out." Brad said. Chris looked up to see his sister arriving.

"Hey Claire I kept you a seat." He said. Claire sat down and they all waited for the competition to begin.

"Ready to lose Redfield?" Forest asked.

"Are you?" Chris answered. Forest smiled and went back to fiddling with his gun.

Claire gazed at the clouds and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Jill asked, moving to sit next to her.

"Yeah I am fine." Claire answered. The competition started and there was a lot of cheering going on and by half way through it was evident who the champion was going to be. The competition was almost over and by the time it had finished Claire was about to fall asleep. In a big loud voice it was declared that Chris had won. Chris came and showed her the trophy. Forest tried to sneak past.

"Hey Forest you can start that paper work first thing tomorrow morning." Chris shouted. Forest smiled at him and left.

"Wow that was some kick ass shooting back there." Richard said. Chris smiled.

"It was wasn't it." He said, a smug look on his face.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Claire said. Everyone agreed with her and they headed to the nearest bar. Chris had to give his trophy to the engravers so he couldn't bring it with him. Jill ordered a bottle of champagne and let Chris pop the cork. He proceeded to spray it over everyone. When he was done there was hardly any left.

"You are lucky that wasn't an expensive bottle." Jill said. They all partied hard then they all went home. Claire and Chris walked home instead of getting a taxi.

"So you cleared out mum and dads room huh?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it has sat like that since they died I thought it was time I moved on and redecorate it." Claire answered.

"You are a bigger person than me I wouldn't have been able to do it." Chris said.

"I had to have Vivian help me if I was there on my own I couldn't have done it either." Claire said. Chris took her hand.

"So are you going to be seeing Joseph again?" he asked.

"Maybe I don't know I mean I like him but your captain is so much better looking." She answered. Chris's mouth fell open.

"You have to be joking?" he said.

"Yeah I am joking Joseph and I will be seeing each other again." She said. she laughed.

"Chris you are so gullible you know that." Claire said. Chris grabbed her in a bear hug.

"I don't care how old you are you know I don't like being laughed at." He said. Claire laughed and tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Ok Chris I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you." She said. He let her go.

"I would tell on you if mum was still here." She said.

"I know you would you are a total grass." He said. They walked the rest of the way home laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Claire packed the last of her things into her car.

"Strange now it's your turn to leave." Chris said. Claire shut the car door and hugged her brother.

"Listen I will phone you as soon as I get back ok and tell Joseph I will come back soon." She said.

"Will do remember come back as soon as possible." He said. Claire waved and drove off. She put the radio on and tried not to cry. She arrived home to find Vivian standing in the garden.

"Vivian why are you out here?" Claire asked, getting out the car.

"I have just arrived and there is someone in the house at first I though it was you but then I noticed your car was gone." Vivian answered.

"Have you called the police?" Claire asked.

"I don't have a phone." She answered. Claire ran to her neighbour's house and used their phone. The police arrived to find that whoever was there was gone now and they had taken nothing. The police checked the place over one last time and left.

"Claire why would someone break into our house especially during the day and not take anything?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know." Claire answered. They went into the house and locked all the windows.

"Claire would you mind if I slept in beside you tonight?" Vivian asked.

"No of course not but its only the morning you might feel better by tonight." Claire answered. They had one last search of the house.

"I don't believe it something was taken." Claire shouted. Vivian came through the room.

"What?" She asked.

"My diary from when I was little its not here anymore." Claire answered.

"Why would someone want your diary I mean you wrote it when you were what 8 years old." Vivian said.

"It wasn't really a diary as such it was more a note book I started 11 years ago why would someone want it." Claire said. She sat down on her bed. Vivian sat down next to her.

"Well what ever reason they had for taking it has gone with them we will never know." Vivian said. she stopped then asked.

"Claire are you sure its gone?"

"Its not where I left it." Claire answered. She then thought for a moment.

"Wait a sec I think I know where it is." She said. she got up and left the room. Five minutes later she was back with her diary.

"I was wondering why anyone would take it." Claire said.

"good point why would anyone want it." Vivian said. they both laughed.

"Vivian do you want to go for a drive?" Claire asked.

"Ok." Vivian answered. They made sure to lock both the front and back door. They got in the car and went for a drive. They drove up to the lookout point above the town, got out and sat on the car.

"Claire what was in that notebook?" Vivian asked.

"Oh nothing just top secret stuff about countries and presidents." Claire answered.

"That's not amusing Claire." Vivian said.

"Not much really it was a notebook for when interesting things happened or when I wasn't feeling to great everyone is in it even you." Claire said. Vivian smiled.

"Aww you put wittle ol me in your notebook." Vivian said.

"Yeah I did cause you have been my friend for ages." Claire said.

"Yeah it must be about 16 years now." Vivian said.

"Wow has it really been that long." Claire said.

"Yeah it has we meet when we were three years old and now we are 19 you do the math." Vivian said. They sat looking out over the town for a while longer then they went home. Claire woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. She pushed Vivian out the way and ran down the stairs.

"Hello." She puffed.

"Hey there beautiful guess who?" the voice said on the other end.

"I don't believe it Chris gave you my number." Claire said.

"Yeah he did so how are you?" he asked.

"Someone was in my house yesterday the police didn't catch them." Claire answered.

"Did they take anything?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Listen if I wasn't so busy with these murders I would come and stay for a while." Joseph said.

"Murders what murders." Claire asked.

"The bodies of two hikers were found on the path leading to the forest." He answered.

"Do they have any idea who it was?" Claire asked.

"No they don't but the thing is the bodies were quite badly mutilated." Joseph answered.

"Whoa far to much info for early morning conversation" Claire said.

"Oh sorry about that listen I will come visit you sometime if this work ever eases up ok unlike your brother I don't have a secretary doing it for me." He said. Claire laughed when she remembered what he was talking about.

"That would be nice well I have to go I have work tell Chris I will speak to him soon bye Joseph love you." She said.

"love you too bye." Joseph said before hanging up.

"Bye Joseph love you." Came a voice from behind her.

"Oh you are so funny Vivian." Claire said.

"Come on your going to be late for work." Vivian said.

"So are you." Claire said. They had a quick breakfast and left for work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph walked into the office with a smile on his face.

"I take it you were talking to my sister." Chris said. Joseph walked across to Chris's desk and leaned on it.

"Yes I was as it happens that's why I am smiling even though I have a mountain of work to catch up on." He answered. Jill came in shortly after.

"He Jo what's with the smile?" she asked, sitting down at her desk.

"I was talking to Claire before I came in." he answered.

"Things going well I take it?" Jill asked.

"Yeah they are I am planning to go visit once all this murder nonsense is sorted." He answered.

"oh is that so?" Chris asked.

"I suppose you are going to object." Joseph answered.

"Nope Claire is a big girl now she can take care of herself." he said. Wesker walked into the room and stood at the front.

"Due to the recent murders our wonderful little trip has been cancelled I am sure you are all very sad to hear that." He said. Everyone felt like cheering but decided not to. Wesker didnt look the type of guy who appreciated jokes.

"once this murder business is sorted though it will be back on." Wesker said. he sat down at his desk and started writing.

"It shoudnt take to long to solve these murders." Joseph said sitting at his desk.

"i hope so." Chris said.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Chris arrived at the office to find everyone from alpha gathered around Jill's desk. They had been searching for the person or person's who had killed the hikers and the teenagers at the lake for a while and were getting nowhere.

"Hey Jill what's up." Chris asked, sitting down at his desk. Jill wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"My Neighbours little girls were murdered yesterday in Raccoon Park attacked by those so called Cannibal killers." Jill answered. She got up and walked out the room.

"That's makes a total of 6 victims the little girls, the hikers and that couple of teenagers found at the lake." Joseph said. Everyone sighed. Chris leaned back in his chair and was suddenly relieved that Claire was now nowhere near Raccoon city. Everyone went quiet for a moment. They could hear Jill sobbing out in the hall. Chris went out to see her. She fell into his arms.

"Chris they were just little kids who would do such a thing." She howled. Chris stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"Listen I know its terrible but you have to pull yourself together so we can catch these bastards and bring them to justice." Chris said. Jill nodded and wiped her face again.

"Yeah you are right its what Mr and Mrs McGee would want." She said. Chris wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"You know something you are very cute Miss Valentine." Chris said.

"Why you are not so bad yourself Mr Redfield." Jill said. They both smiled. Someone coughed behind them. They both turned to see Captain Wesker standing behind them.

"You two have nothing better to do than stand out here?" he asked. Jill could feel herself getting angry but managed to hold it back.

"Just having a private chat sir." Chris answered. Wesker stood for another moment nodded and went into the office. Chris could see Jill was getting angry.

"Don't Jill he is our captain." He said but it was to late Jill had marched in after Wesker.

"Captain Wesker." She said. He turned around and was surprised to see Jill standing right behind him.

"Can I help you Miss Valentine?" he asked.

"You can try being a little more sympathetic I knew the last two victims personally they were lovely little girls cut down before they could even have a life. If I feel like having a cry out in the hall I will do so I am not a robot I have feelings unlike you." She said. Wesker stance never changed throughout this little tirade and no one could see whether he was angry or not. He re adjusted his sunglasses.

"Miss Valentine I will put that outburst down to an emotional breakdown but if you ever speak to me like that again I will have your badge do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir sorry sir." She answered. Wesker went to the white board behind his desk. Chris could see in the way his captain moved that something that Jill had said had got to him he couldn't tell how he just knew.

"Ok Folks lets get started, Joseph I want you and Brad to check over all the statements again see if we missed anything Barry I want you and Chris to go back out to The park and have another look around." He stopped and looked at Jill.

"Jill I want you to go through the ME reports on all the victims see if you can spot anything." He said. Chris looked at Jill who had lowered her head and looked like she was about to start crying again.

"Captain I can look over the ME reports." He said. Wesker looked at him and smiled a little.

"No that is alright Miss Valentine can do that." He said. Jill got up from her desk and took the Files from Wesker's hands. She went to walk out the door.

"Where are you going Miss Valentine we are not done?" He said.

"I am." She answered back and left the room.

"Right gentlemen time to get to work." Wesker said. He sat down at his desk and began reading. They all left the room.

"That was out of order Wesker knows that Jill knew the little girls yet he is making her look over the files." Chris said angrily.

"She did shout at him this is her punishment I suppose." Brad said.

"He could have punished her nay other way but not this." Chris said. Brad scurried off down the hall with Joseph. Barry patted Chris on the back.

"Don't you worry about Jill she will be fine." He said. Chris sighed. He hoped he was right.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat before we head off?" Chris asked. Barry stroked his beard.

"Yeah sure I am quite hungry now you mention it." Barry answered. They went to the cafeteria. It was empty except for the one person in the corner it was Jill.

"Hey Barry get me something nice." Chris said.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Surprise me." Chris said, as he headed towards Jill. He sat down opposite her.

"Are ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Chris I am just looking over these files." She said indicating the McGee file. Chris took her hand.

"I can do this for you if you like you can go with Barry I don't mind." Chris said. Jill smiled and squeezed his hand slightly.

"You're a good man Chris I just wanted you to know that but thanks I can do this Wesker wont get to me that son of a bitch." She said. She slammed the file closed.

"Jill.." Chris never got to finish his sentence.

"Chris just go I will be fine." She said. She looked into his eyes and could see he didn't believe her.

"Really Chris you can go I am fine." Chris got up and left her.

"SURPRISE." Barry said as Chris came into view.

"Oh my god what is that." Chris asked looking at the meal Barry had gotten him.

"You said surprise you but as you know its hard not to surprise someone with the crap in here its always a mystery." Barry answered. Chris laughed and took the meal from him.

"Thanks Barry." He said. Chris examined the package.

"What is it supposed to be?" Chris asked.

"Dunno I just picked it up cause it looked better than the other stuff they were serving." He answered.

"One of these days we will have to complain about this." Chris said.

"Yeah like that will help." Barry said. They both laughed and left the RPD cafeteria with their "MEALS"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Vivian are you ready yet I want to get going sometime tonight." Claire shouted.

"Listen you it takes time to make me perfect." Vivian shouted back.

"You can't perfect perfection Vivian." Claire called back.

"Oh how nice of you it wont make me move any faster." Vivian shouted. Claire sighed and sat down in the living room. They were supposed to be going out with Vivian's boyfriend and Claire had finished getting ready ages ago. She picked up the picture Chris had sent her and smiled. It was a picture of the STARS teams posing in front of a helicopter. Chris had his usual happy smile on his face. Her eyes drifted to Joseph and her smile grew. She hadn't seen Joseph since her visit but they stayed in contact. She put the picture back on the table and looked at her watch.

"Vivian I am dieing of old age down here do you wanna move a little faster?" she shouted.

"I am nearly done." She called back.

"You said that an hour ago." Claire answered. Vivian came down the stairs and gave her a little twirl.

"Well what do you think?" Vivian asked.

"Its great Viv now come on the car is waiting." Claire said. They got into the car and were driven to a club.

"Vivian you made It." a man shouted from the door.

"Of course I did Steve did you think I would let a gorgeous man like you get away." Vivian answered. Claire stopped at the door.

"Claire are you coming?" Vivian asked.

"I have changed my mind I think I will go home." Claire said. The driver took her home. She ran to the phone and called Joseph.

"Hey Joseph how are you?" she asked when he answered.

"Hey sweetheart I am fine why?" he answered.

"How's the murder case going?" she asked.

"Bad there has been four more murders and we are no closer to solving them than we were three weeks ago." He answered.

"Joseph you know I love you right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah of course I do and I love you too Claire what's wrong?" he said.

"I don't know I was going to this club when I got a really bad feeling in my stomach its probably nothing." Claire answered. She could hear him laughing on the other end.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Not you honest I just remembered I am supposed to be going out with Chris and the gang tonight and I am the one buying rounds." He answered.

"So why were you laughing?" she asked.

"Cause I have no money and I thought I did." He answered.

"You really aren't prepared for anything are you god you would leave your head at home if it wasn't attached." Claire said.

"And even if it wasn't you would put it on for me in the morning before I left." He said.

"That would mean I would have to live with you." Claire said.

"Oh you mean like a say a wife." Joseph said. He heard a gasp on the other end of the line.

"Claire are you ok." He said.

"Yeah I am fine but I am not sure if I heard you right did you say wife???" she asked.

"Yeah I did as it happens." Joseph said. Claire held the phone away from her and stared at it in disbelief.

"Joseph you cant be saying what I think you are saying." She said.

"No I am not saying that especially not down a phone." He answered.

"Joseph I love you to pieces but I think that marriage is a big step." Claire said.

"It is but I think we are both ready for it don't you." He said. Claire thought for a moment. Marriage was a big step and she was after all only 19 she had a lot of party days ahead of her.

"Claire are you still there?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah I am Jo you will have to give me more time to think about it ok." She said.

"Ok you do that don't think to long though I will phone you as soon as possible we are really busy right now except obviously for the night out love you." He said.

"Love you to." She said. She heard the phone being put down. She put the phone down. She sat down and looked at her picture. She sat like that till Vivian arrived home.

"Hey Claire are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I am fine how was your night?" Claire asked.

"Well it went great oh and I am getting married." She answered. Claire sat stunned for a moment.

"Married!!" she said.

"Yeah Steve asked me before I left." She said showing her the ring. Claire looked at it.

"I take it this means your moving out?" Claire asked.

"Yeah it does I am sorry Claire I wont if you don't want me too." Vivian answered.

"Don't talk such nonsense get your stuff packed and get moved in with that gorgeous man." Claire said. Vivian hugged her.

"Claire I love you so much and don't worry I will come and visit all the time." Vivian said. She burst into tears, as did Claire.

"You had better." Claire said. The next morning removal men arrived to help pack her things. It didn't take long and with the final box placed in the lorry it was closed. Vivian stood outside with Claire.

"Don't worry Claire it will be you soon you just have to get Joseph to move his ass." Vivian said.

"He has already asked me and I said I would think about it but now I think I know my answer." Claire said. Vivian smiled and hugged her. What she didn't realise was that Claire was actually thinking of saying no.

"Good luck Claire love you." Vivian called from her car.

"Good luck to you and love you even more." Claire shouted back. Vivian waved and was gone. Claire turned to look at the house. It seemed so empty now. She sat down on the grass and cried. She had never felt so alone and she so wanted to see Chris but at the same time she didn't want to leave the house. She looked up and remembered back when the house was full. Chris and her fighting in the garden. Their mum shouting out the window to them to stop or she would get their dad to lock them in jail. She got up and smiled.

"I guess its just me and you now house." She thought to herself and went back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Your sending Bravo team in first???" Chris asked, astonished at what the captain had just said.

"Standard procedure Chris we have no reason to believe the place is even dangerous." The captain answered. It was Jill's turn to cut in.

"You have to be joking there are murderers out there who are quite possibly eating people and your letting Bravo team go in alone." Jill said. The captain seemed to tense a little. Chris noticed this but said nothing. It seemed the captain didn't care too much for Jill.

"Jill they are trained to take down any target they will be fine." The captain tried to sound reassuring but it failed, it only further exasperated Jill.

"This is ridiculous we don't know what we are dealing with and your sending the team in alone." Chris left Wesker and Jill to talk and walked over to the comm. Station. Brad was talking to Kevin, the pilot of Bravo helicopter while they were doing their fly by while Joseph and Barry were chatting.

"Do you think they will ever get on?" Barry asked, indicating Wesker and Jill who were now in a heated discussion.

"Probably not I don't think they like each other." Chris answered.

"Hey aint she your woman why aren't you in there doing the heroic man thing." Joseph said.

"She isn't my woman Joseph as you well know." Chris said.

"Yeah right so that moment at your house didn't happen." Joseph said.

"I take it Claire told you." Chris asked.

"As a matter of fact she did." Joseph answered. Chris looked at Barry who was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny big man?" Chris asked.

"Oh nothing its just the thought of you trying to fight Jill's battle I don't think she would appreciate that." He answered. They watched as Wesker and Jill Left the room to continue their discussion out in the hall.

"You know maybe we should send someone out there you know to call a truce." Joseph said.

"You kiddin Frost walk out into the bear pit I don't think so." Barry said.

"Yeah just leave them any way i forgot my white flag." Chris said.

"Hey have any of you met the new kid what's her name uh Rebecca Chambers?" Joseph asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah I bumped into her on the way up the stairs she seems abit young to be in Bravo team I mean she's what 18 years old or something." Brad said, before returning to his comm. The argument outside started getting louder so all three men decided to go out. They opened the door to find they had moved. They walked around the corner to find Jill handcuffed to the railing. The three men stopped when they saw this.

"Jill is under arrest for attempting to hit another officer.' The captain said.

"That's a lie I would never do that." Jill said. Chris was about to say something when they heard brad shouting down the hall.

"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM BRAVO TEAM ARE NOT RESPONDING REPEAT NOT RESPONDING." Joseph and Barry headed back to the STARS room. Wesker tossed Chris the keys to the cuffs.

"Deal with her." He said before leaving.

"What does he mean deal with me what did I do." Jill asked, as Chris removed the cuffs.

"Did you try to hit him?" Chris asked.

"We don't have time for this Bravo team may be in trouble." Jill said. She headed off towards the STARS office, as did Chris. Brad was trying desperately to get someone to answer him but to no avail all he was hearing was static. Wesker sprang into action.

"Right we have a situation here we need to get moving now, I will go tell the chief we are leaving ASAP Chris you and Jill get the Guns and ammo ready Joseph continue contact with the Bravo helicopter if you get no response in five minutes hand it over to the front desk, Brad get the chopper ready, Barry get first aid kits and whatever else you can get your hands on we may need them." He left without another word. Everyone set about doing their tasks. Chris and Jill headed to the ammunition store and loaded up whatever they could into the 3 bags. Once they were done they headed to the roof. Barry had already arrived and was loading his stuff into the chopper. Chris and Jill did the same. Moments later Joseph arrived.

"Couldn't get contact Front desk are going to keep trying they will radio us and let us know if they get them." He said. Wesker nodded and moved to the front next to brad. The chopper took off into the sky. Chris looked over to Jill who was staring right at Wesker. Chris moved to sit next to her.

"Jill are you ok?" he asked, having to speak up a little over the roar of the engines.

"I am fine Chris we can talk when we get back." Jill answered. Chris looked around at his fellow teammates. They all seemed to wear the same mask of worry that he was. Joseph stepped across and sat next to Chris.

"Hey this is probably not the best time to tell you but I have asked Claire in a round about sort of way to marry me." He said. Chris looked at him and smiled.

"Good man then again do you really want me as a brother in law?" he asked.

"Hey if it means marrying Claire I would have Satan himself as a brother in law." He answered. Chris smiled and was about to speak when the captain spoke up.

"Ok folks look lively we have a downed chopper keep a look out." He said. They all took a window and prayed the Bravo's were ok.

"Look Chris." Jill said, pointing out the window. He could see the helicopter landed on a small patch of land.

"Now don't worry they could be fine." Wesker said. It didn't matter how hard the man tried he could never sound sincere. Brad landed not far from the site. They all got out. They headed towards the chopper.

"Joseph go check it out." Wesker said, handing him a flashlight. Joseph went and had a look. His sudden gasp caught everyone by surprise.

"What is it?" Wesker asked. Joseph turned and was sick beside the chopper. Chris went in for a closer look.

"Its Kevin Dooley sir he's dead." Chris said. They all spread out and started looking for clues as to what happened to the Bravo team.

"Jill can you hear anything?" Chris asked.

"No why?" Jill answered.

"Well it's the middle of July where are all the birds and insects." Chris said. It was then they heard Joseph shout from a small distance away.

"Hey guys come and see this." He shouted. What happened next shocked everyone. A low growl came from the bushes and a dog jumped on Joseph. More dogs that seemed to come from nowhere joined it. In an instant Chris opened fire, as did the rest of the team. Their bullets seemed to be having no effect on the dogs. Joseph's cries became no more than gurgles as the dogs continued to feast on him. The team turned and ran back towards the chopper. What happened next surprised them even more. Brad took off leaving them to die. They ran into the forest hoping to find somewhere to hide. Chris spotted a mansion in the distance.

"Jill Run for that house." He called. Barry went first slamming his considerable bulk into the door. He swung open and they all ran inside. Barry slammed the door shut and locked it. Chris sat down on the stairs and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to tell Claire." He thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Claire sat in the diner gazing out the window.

"Claire Frost yeah that has a ring to It." she thought to herself. She couldn't sleep the night before for thinking about what Joseph had sort of asked. She thought long and hard about her answer.

"Yeah I will marry him." She thought to herself. She got up paid her bill and went home. She phoned the RPD station.

"Sorry Miss but the STARS members are gone at the moment can I take a message?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Yeah when they get back can you tell Joseph Frost to call me please." Claire answered. She gave the woman her name and number and hung up. She checked her watch. It had just turned six. She put the TV on and started flicking through the channels. She started to wish that Vivian was still living with her at least she would have someone to talk to. So she decided to give her a call.

"Hey Claire just the person I wanted to speak to." Vivian said sounding quite sad.

"Why what's happened?" Claire asked.

"I caught Steven cheating on me so I am moving out so I was wondering if I could please get my old room back?" she asked.

"Well I don't know I mean I have lots of potential customers wanting the room." She said.

"Oh please you wouldn't leave me out in the cold would you?" Vivian asked.

"Of course not like I told you this house is your house too." Claire answered. She could hear an excited squeal on the other end of the line, and within an hour Vivian had came back with as much of her stuff as she could fit in the car.

"You were only gone a couple of days and now your back, that's a record even for you." Claire said hugging her.

"I missed you Claire I wanted to come back although I didn't want to catch my fiancé with someone else." Vivian said. They took her stuff back to her room.

"I take it Steve will be sending back the remainder of you things tomorrow." Claire said.

"Probably, so any ways enough about me what about you what's your answer to Joseph's little question?" Vivian asked. They sat down on the bed.

"Well at first I was going to say no because I am to young then I decided what the hell I love him he loves me why not." Claire answered.

"So have you told him yet?" Vivian asked.

"No his team are out on a mission right now don't know when they are getting back." Claire answered.

"Well how about we go out to the pictures or something like that?" Vivian said.

"Yeah ok let's go out and celebrate me pre getting engaged." Claire said. They got dressed up and went out to their favourite club. Making sure to avoid Steve's at all cost. Claire danced for a while before deciding to go home.

"Claire are you ok?" Vivian asked as they arrived home.

"Yeah I just have this weird feeling like something bad has or is going to happen its quite bad this time." Claire answered. They went into the house and sat down.

"Claire this is quite weird you always have these bad feelings but I have never seen one make you really ill." Vivian said, handing Claire a glass of water.

"Thanks and I know its weird but then again it's probably nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all stood in the hall gasping for breath. They may have been fit but when running for your life it doesn't matter how fit you are it tires you out because you are using excess energy. Jill walked across and sat down next to Chris.

"Chris what's wrong." She asked.

"What am I going to tell Claire, that the man she wants to marry was eaten alive by a pack of who knows what they were." Chris answered. Jill placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well its obvious that this place isnt abandoned so the murderers are probably here." Jill said.

"Hey guys looks like someone came through here before we did." Barry shouted, from the door.

"What do you mean?" Jill asked walking closer.

"Well there are splinters all around the door it seems I was not the only one to smash this door down maybe the bravos are here." Barry said, getting up. Jill walked across to Wesker who seemed to be in a little world of his own.

"Captain I think your judgement was wrong sending in Bravo alone but that makes no difference they are here and we need to find them." She said. Wesker turned to look at her.

"You are right my judgement was wrong we had better split up and take a look around see if we can find them." Wesker said.

"I am sorry captain but we have waltzed into a nightmare and you think we should split up?" Chris asked.

"We can cover more ground if we do Chris." Wesker answered.

"That's very true and I know we are trained to go alone but given the circumstances that is probably a bad idea don't you think." Chris said. he couldn't see whether his captain was agreeing or not.

"Agreed this place could be dangerous and I am sure the chief wont mind us breaking rules." Wesker said he spoke again.

"Ok Chris Jill you take that door to the left Barry and I will stay here and wait to see if you find anything" Chris and Jill nodded and headed of to the door on the left. Chris and Jill found themselves in a large dining room.

"You cant help but think WOW when you see something like this." Jill said.

"This dining room is bigger than my house." Chris said. Jill ran her finger along the table top.

"Looks like no one has been here for quite a few months." Jill remarked.

"Yeah but this place has supposed to have been empty for years." Chris said. Jill was about to say something when they heard a soft thump coming from the door at the end of the room. Chris nodded and they both raised their guns.

"I'll go first cover me." Chris said, opening the door. The stench was over powering.

"God what is that." Jill said, trying to take shallow breaths so as not to inhale to much of the smell. They walked in. the corridor went about 20m to the right but to the left there was a small off shoot. They walked slowly towards it and were stunned at what they saw. A man or what looked like a man was hunched over a body and it was eating it. It got up and turned towards them.

"Chris its dead what's going on." Jill said panic in her voice. Chris opened fire and the thing fell down dead. They knelt down to investigate the body that had been eaten.

"God damn its Kenny or what's left of him anyway." Jill said. she sat back on her heels and cried. Chris checked his body for anything they could use. They found a couple of clips for their guns. Chris handed one to Jill.

"Don't worry Jill when I find the Bastard that caused all this I will personally kick his ass." Chris said. Jill smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We should head back and Tell Barry and Wesker what we have found." Jill said. Chris agreed and they headed back to the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Wesker and Barry were still in the hall when they returned.

"Find anything Jill?" Barry asked.

"Yeah we did as it happens a monster eating what's left of Kenneth." She answered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking more than slightly confused.

"It looked like a human but it was dead and walking obviously no one told it that it was dead." Chris said. They all stood silent for a moment. It was Wesker's voice that broke the silence.

"This could be dangerous we can either wait here and see if Brad calls it in or we can go and search this place and see if this is where the killers are coming from." He said.

"This must be it I mean that thing that was eating Kenneth could have been responsible for the murders in Raccoon city I mean the Pathologist did say some of the victims had human bite marks on them." Jill said.

"That's true sir I think we have found the hideout of the cannibal killers." Chris said. They all shuddered at the thought.

"Well if that is the case we had better be careful or we could be next." Barry said. Wesker seemed to be the only person who didn't seem to interested in the whole situation.

"Captain if you have anything to say now would be a good time to say it." Chris said.

"Like I said before we split up two teams of two at least we will have someone to back us up if it gets to dangerous this is our meeting point." He said. He spotted an old typewriter on a stand next to the stairs. He walked across to it and tried it. It still worked.

"If you happen to pass through type your name and what time you came through on this piece of paper that way we can keep a track on one another also if you find anything write it down it may come in handy later." He said. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways again. Jill and Chris headed up the stairs and into one of the doors on the left of the stairs. It was a small cramped corridor and when they walked along a bit more they saw blood on the wall.

"Oh Chris I don't like the look of that." Jill said, readying her gun. Chris did the same. They opened the door beside the blood and found they were on a balcony. There were two over turned chairs and a table. Something caught Chris's eye and he went to investigate. He found Forest slumped in the corner. He had what looked like scratch marks all over his body. Bits of his rib cage were exposed. Jill saw him and reeled back in horror.

"Oh no not Forest too." She said. Chris caught her before she could fall over. Jill composed herself and investigated the body.

"It looks like he was pecked to death by crows or something." She said. She took his gun and what ammo he had on him. She leaned in and gently closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace friend." She said. They got up and left.

"Well now I have two guns that is good I suppose." Jill said tucking Forests berretta into her waistband. They walked out onto the balcony and found Barry.

"Hey man what are you doing here alone might I add." Chris asked.

"Wesker and I decided to split up he is right you know we can cover more ground alone." Barry answered.

"What is with him we are in a dangerous situation and he wanders off alone." Jill said, a hint of anger entering her voice.

"Jill I can handle myself just fine thank you I can cover my own ass." Barry said.

"I suppose you are right, Chris maybe he is right maybe we should separate." Jill said.

"No way Jill you are staying by my side I don't care what Wesker says I want you to stay close." Chris said.

"You saying I cant cover my own ass Redfield." Jill asked. Chris smiled.

"Of course you can but I would be worried sick about you." Chris said. Jill smiled back at him.

"Ok then we stick together so Barry turned up any clues as to where these killers could be hiding?" Jill asked.

"Well I bumped into more of those walking stiffs every where you turn there is more of them." He answered.

"That's great there could be hundreds of those things wandering about and we don't have enough ammo remind me when we get out of here to kick Brad's ass so hard his great grand kids will feel it." Jill said.

"Hey join the line I get the first kick." Chris said.

"Listen you guys I am going to continue my search be careful ok." Barry said.

"Don't worry we will be fine." Chris said. Barry smiled and left them on the balcony.

"So where to first then captain Chris." Jill asked sarcastically.

"Well my dear we go this way." He pointed towards the door next to them.

"Oh joy." Jill said. They went through the door into a blood red corridor. One of the shambling stiffs was at the end of the corridor. It turned and began walking towards them.

"Well M'lady would you like to deal with this or shall I." Chris asked in his posh accent.

"Hmm I may break a nail if I deal with this take care of it Redfield." Jill said, waving her hand in the direction of the corpse.

"Yes ma'am." And Chris opened fire. The corpse fell to the floor. Chris got a bit closer and checked to make sure it was dead. A pool of blood began to form around the dead creature.

"You know it looks like one of them zombie creatures from the movies." Jill said taking a closer look.

"So now they are zombies well at least we have a name for them." Chris said. The found a door but it was locked. They continued down the hall and found another zombie. Jill took it out with a gunshot to the head.

"Head shot would probably be the best considering our ammo situation." She said.

"Yeah you are right." Chris said. They had a look around and found more locked doors and nothing more of interest. They headed back to the hall.

"Wait here I will go and sign us in." Chris said. He ran down the stairs and typed up what had happened. He walked back up the stairs. Jill had sat down. Chris sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He put his arm around her and held her close.

"Poor Joseph he was such a good man." She said.

"I know he was and I still have to deal with Claire I don't know how she will take it." Chris said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that I am sure she will be ok as long as she has you." Jill said. They got up.

"Well we had better continue our search." Chris said.

"Lead the way." Jill answered.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

They had made their way through the door at the end of the balcony above the dining room. They found more zombies and put them down easily. There was a door at the bottom of the stairs to the right.

"Should we go in?" Jill asked.

"Yeah we have to check it could be something important." Chris answered. He got his gun ready and went in, and was promptly maced in the face. Chris fell to the floor rubbing his eyes. Jill marched in and held her gun up at the person responsible.

"Don't shoot I am Rebecca Chambers STARS Bravo team." She said. Jill lowered her gun and went to Chris.

"Here sit down on the bed." She said guiding him to it and helping him down.

"I am so sorry I thought you were one of those things." Rebecca said.

"Its ok I take it by the use of that stuff you don't have a gun?" Jill asked, as Chris wiped his eyes.

"I lost it running from the monsters out front good thing too or I would have shot him." Rebecca said, sounding worried.

"You're in luck then I found this." Jill said handing her the gun.

"This is STARS issue who did it belong to?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Jill answered.

"Yeah I do." Rebecca answered.

"It was Forest's gun we found him dead on a balcony." Jill answered. Rebecca sighed.

"I know he was my team mate but I didn't know him well." She said.

"There is more Kenneth is dead too." Chris said, his eyes finally ceasing the incesant waterying.

"Where is the captain?" Jill asked.

"I don't know the chopper went down, soon after we were attacked by these dogs, captain told us to run so I did we all got separated once we arrived here." Rebecca answered. She sat down on the bed.

"Chris you stay with her ok I will go and continue my search alone." Jill said. Chris was about to complain but saw the look on Jill's face and decided against it.

"Ok but you be careful there might be worse things out there than those zombies." Chris said.

"You worry to much Redfield." She got her gun ready and left the room.

"I am sorry about the mace thing." Rebecca said. Chris laughed.

"It's ok I take it the Bravo's came here before we did." Chris said.

"Yeah we did but I am beginning to wonder if we were better off outside I mean this place is crawling with those dead things." Rebecca said.

"I am sure we will find someone who is still alive." Chris said.

"I hope so I don't want to be the last Bravo alive." Rebecca said.

"Well we had better continue with our search." Chris said. They both left the room Rebecca following closely behind Chris. It took them a while but they finally found an out building.

"Do you think this is where the people who worked here lived?" Rebecca asked.

"It looks like it doesn't it" Chris answered. They entered one of the rooms. There was a bed in the corner a box shelf and a sturdy looking old trunk in the corner. Rebecca went to it and had a look through it. Chris had a look along the bookshelf. He found a book and had a look in it.

"Chemistry great on of my favourite subjects." He said sarcastically. He turned to see Rebecca looking rather worried.

"Something Wrong?" he asked.

"Chris do you think this building could be our way out of here?" She asked.

"Well it could be I mean this place must have a back door." Chris answered.

"Well I may have found a major flaw in your plan." Rebecca said.

"I don't think I ever had a plan but continue." Chris said.

"Look at this." Rebecca said handing Chris a picture. It looked like an enormous plant.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"That is plant 42 and it is living in one of the rooms." Rebecca said.

"You mean that thing is HERE with us?" Chris asked a hint of concern in his voice.

""Yeah I think it is." Rebecca said. Chris sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"You mean that thing could be blocking our only exit?" he said.

"Yeah it could be but don't worry look there is a way to kill it." Rebecca said.

"What a giant can of weed killer I don't think they make them in jumbo whoop ass size." Chris said sarcastically.

"I am only trying to help Chris." Rebecca said sounding hurt.

"Sorry Becky I didn't mean that I am just so angry right now." Chris said.

"Its ok any way if we can find a room with the chemicals required in it I could make up some of this." She looked at the report in her hand.

"V-JOLT" she finished.

"Ok you wait here no point in both of us running out there I will go have a look for this room and if I find it I will come back and get you." He said. Rebecca looked concerned but said nothing.

"Ok I will be back as soon as possible." Chris said.

"Oh and if you do happen to find that can of Jumbo whoop ass weed killer be sure to bring it back." Rebecca said. Chris laughed, as did Rebecca.

"Don't worry I certainly will." He winked and left. Right across from him was another door. He went in. He shot down the zombie at the end of the small corridor and went for an inspection. It was just a small room a bed and a wardrobe he had a look in the little desk at the side of the bed and found some extra ammo and a key.

"Hmm wonder what this opens." Chris mused putting it in his pocket. There was a note underneath it. He took it out and read it.

"Dear whoever finds this

if you are reading this I am dead hopefully I haven't become one of those things makes no difference I suppose I wont know anyway so why complain. So as to what happened there was a leak of the experimental virus those scientist were working on as you can probably guess I am not one of them I am simply a guard who makes sure no one gets near this place who shouldn't. I heard about the virus from one of my friends. He says that they have been making some pretty weird things down there. One in particular scared him senseless. It was this thing that looked like a skinned ape but it sounded like a frog when it breathed. I didn't believe him so I went for a look and god be damned he was right. What were the folks here trying to achieve what possible use has mankind for a creature like that. Any ways I must finish I am going to kill some of my friends who have become those things and I hope if you find me in this state you kill me too god speed.

Alex." Chris sighed and put the note in his pocket. He readied his gun and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Claire sat and tapped the edge of her chair.

"Claire is something wrong?" Vivian asked.

"It's been a couple of hours since I called the RPD office and Joseph still hasn't called back." Claire answered.

"Uh maybe cause he probably isn't back yet from his mission would you relax he will phone you as soon as he's back ok." Vivian said. Claire sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I suppose you are right I can wait." Claire said. It wasn't long before she was up pacing again.

"CLAIRE SIT DOWN NOW." Vivian said. Claire sat back down.

"Now listen to me he will phone you ok would you please just relax your making me edgy." Vivian said.

"Ok I know he will its just I don't like this waiting around." Claire said.

"Well I will wait with you." Vivian said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Rebecca had defeated the plant and were now standing in the room where it had been.

"Tell me we didn't just do that for nothing." Chris said.

"I wont then." Rebecca said, looking around the room. Rebecca went for a look around the room while Chris stood mumbling profanities to himself. She went to the fireplace and saw a piece of paper.

"Hey Chris look at this someone tried to burn something here." She said.

"What before or after plant boy here decided to take over." Chris said pointing to the goo, which had covered his feet.

"It was most likely before Chris." Rebecca said, handing him the sheet of paper. A certain name jumped out at him.

"No wonder that son of a bitch was so keen to get us all to part ways." Chris said angrily.

"What is it Chris?" Rebecca said taking the paper from him.

"I don't believe this is this the name of the person I think it is." She said.

"Yes it is we have been deceived." Chris said.

"We had better find the rest of the team and let them know." Rebecca said.

"I hope we find them in time." Chris said. They ran out the room and headed towards the exit. They got to the courtyard and stopped.

"Chris wasn't that water fall you know falling when we came through here?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah it was maybe the team are down there." He suggested. Rebecca nodded and they headed down the back of the waterfall. They headed along the corridors and found a giant spider that had been recently killed.

"I take it that means a STARS member passed through here." Rebecca said.

"Yeah possibly but which one is the question." Chris said. They headed to the other door. The hall went in two directions. There was a door at either end.

"Left or right?" Chris asked.

"Hey don't lay this on me you decided." Rebecca answered. Chris walked off to the right Rebecca followed him. They found a small lift and went up. They found a water fountain that had moved apart to show an elevator shaft.

"Maybe we should call it up." Rebecca said. Chris pushed the button and the lift returned to the surface.

"Well here we go." Chris said, as the elevator took them down. They arrived at the bottom weapons drawn. There was a solid door, which Rebecca tried.

"It's locked." She said. Just as they were about to go down the ladder a voice came over the loud speaker.

"The self destruct system has been activated."

"Oh that doesn't sound good." Chris said. Rebecca tried the door again.

"Hey Chris the door has unlocked itself." Rebecca said.

"This must be the way to the roof if we can get up there we can signal Brad." Chris said. Just as they were about to go through Jill appeared from the ladder followed by Barry.

"Jill Barry you are ok." Chris said.

"I told you I would be fine on my own Chris." Jill said.

"Excuse me can we have this chat later this place is about to be sent into orbit and I for one don't want to go with it." Barry said. They all went through the door. A radio went off in Jill's pocket. It was Brad calling out for any survivors to get to the roof and signal him.

"Where did you get that? Chris asked.

"Richard I found him dead in one of those corridors." Jill answered. They made it to the lift. Once they got to the roof Jill found a flare and set it off. Within second there was a loud crash from behind them. A monster jumped from the whole.

"Oh dear god no." Rebecca said.

"SCATTER" Jill shouted, and they did. Their bullets made no effect on the monster. It seemed to not be feeling them. A large object fell from above them.

"Chris use it kill that thing." Brad shouted from above. Chris didn't have to be told twice he ran for the object. It was a rocket launcher. Chris suppressed the urge to do a happy dance and picked it up.

"Hey big over here." He shouted. The monster turned and looked at him. Chris blew it into a thousand pieces. Brad landed and they all got aboard.

"Where is Wesker?" Rebecca asked.

"He died with his precious T virus." Jill said. There was a loud explosion behind them.

"T virus what is that?" Chris asked.

"It was what Wesker was trying to steal what caused all this in the first place." Jill answered.

"Oh and Chris Marini is dead Wesker shot him told me so himself." Jill said. Chris punched the side of the helicopter. With the exception of Rebecca the entire Bravo team had been wiped out including Joseph.

"It's a shame we couldn't have brought him to justice." Barry said.

"Doesn't matter now does it he is dead." Jill said.

"What are we going to tell the chief when we get back?" Chris asked.

"Exactly what happened." Jill answered. She leaned on Chris and began to cry.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The team sat in silence as brad took them back to the station. None of them could believe what they had just witnessed.

"I don't think the chief is going to believe this." Rebecca said.

"Well if he doesn't that's his problem but we have to tell someone." Jill said. Chris gazed out the window. Somewhere out there a happy young woman was waiting to hear from the love of her life. Instead she would be getting a call from her brother informing her of his death. He would spare her the details of course. He hadn't realised it but he had began to cry.

"Chris are you ok." Jill asked, squeezing his hand slightly.

"I have to tell Claire the bad news I really don't know how too." Chris answered. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Hey Chris don't worry we will get justice for Joseph and the rest of the team." Barry said.

"I know but we still have to convince the chief that it happened." Chris said.

"What and the fact that 13 people went out there and now only 5 remain you know even the dumbest person would realise something went wrong out there." Rebecca said, the anger in her voice surprising everyone there.

"I guess so this mission was a complete disaster." Barry said.

"What happens if the chief still doesn't believe it?" Brad asked.

"I suggest that for now you keep your mouth shut Brad if you hadn't flown off…" Jill stopped as Brad cut in.

"Joseph would still have died you wouldn't have found Rebecca and Wesker's secret identity would never have been revealed." He said.

"That maybe so but you still deserted us Brad." Chris said.

"I know Chris and the guilt is killing me." Brad said.

"That wont be the only thing." Jill said quietly. They got back to the station and the five weary passengers got off. They went directly to the Chiefs office.

"Don't talk such nonsense there is no such thing as zombies." The chief said. If it hadn't have been for Chris, Jill would had leaped the table and killed him.

"Haven't you noticed that half the team or gone??" Jill asked angrily.

"Yes I have where are they?" The chief answered.

"There all dead killed by those imaginary zombies you were talking about." Jill answered.

"And another thing you should know Captain Wesker was secretly working for Umbrella he was trying to steal whatever research they were doing up there using us as bait to test his new creatures." Barry said. The chief got up from his desk.

"I will get internal affairs to take a look at this ok." He said.

"That's not good enough chief our friends died up there we want a whole squad of people up there making sure none of that stuff leaked anywhere or if anything survived." Chris said.

"Cant do that Chris don't have the man power." The chief said. He left the STARS members standing dumbfounded in his office.

"He is as much as saying we have to let this drop." Rebecca said.

"It seems that way but I wont, Umbrella killed my friends and there is no way they are getting away with it." Chris said angrily. They went back to the STARS office. Chris saw a letter on Wesker's desk. He picked it up and read it.

"Hey guys look at this it's a letter informing us we are on two weeks leave to recover from our particularly hard mission." Chris said handing the letter around.

"You mean it's a "We don't want you to say anything so we are sending you home" Letter." Jill said sarcastically.

"Chief moves fast doesn't he we was only gone five minutes." Rebecca said.

"That's a good point." Barry said rubbing his beard.

"Chris you don't think the chief knew about this do you and that's why he is denying it happened." Jill said. This did make sense to Chris. Why was the chief so quick to dismiss what they had seen and how had the letter gotten there so fast.

"I don't like the look on your face Redfield it's the face of someone who has finally found the answer to a question he doesn't want to know." Barry said.

"I think Jill may be on to something with that Barry I think the chief has got something to do with this." Chris said. He sat down at his desk. The picture of his sister caught his eye.

"Oh god Claire I forgot about that." Chris said, putting his head on the desk.

"Don't worry Chris like I said she will be fine it will take her a while but she is a strong young woman." Jill said.

"Well I am tired, hungry and in desperate need of a shower see you guys in the morning." Barry said.

"Hey Barry we are on leave remember?" Chris said.

"Oh so we are well I suggest another meeting place how about your place Chris?" Barry asked.

"Yeah everyone to my house 10 o'clock tomorrow." Chris said.

"Well if you don't mind guys I think I will pass up on this little invitation." Brad said. He left the room before anyone could say anything. Barry left right after him.

"Chris do you mind if I camp out at yours tonight?" Jill asked.

"Of course you know there is always room at the inn for you Jill." Chris smiled.

"Rebecca what about you?" Jill asked.

"I don't know." Rebecca answered.

"Well I have it on good authority that my couch is really comfy its all yours if you want I also have showering facilities." Chris said. Rebecca jumped up and hugged him, grateful that she didn't have to go home alone. They drove back to Chris's house in silence.

"I think I will just hit the hay if you don't mind." Rebecca said, falling down onto the couch.

"Not a problem good night Becky." Chris hugged her and left the room. Chris got washed and changed and went to bed, as did Jill. She was wearing one of Chris's shirts to go to bed.

"I cant believe they are all gone." Jill said, leaning her head on Chris's chest.

"I cant either." Chris said. They lay awake most of the night. They were just about to go to sleep when there was a almighty scream from downstairs. Chris ran down the stairs to find Rebecca struggling in her sleep. Chris held onto her and she woke up.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked, not letting Rebecca go. She started to cry.

"It was terrible I dreamed that those things were all around me and I couldn't get out." Rebecca said, though the sobs. Chris held onto her tighter.

"Don't worry you are ok now I'm here." He said trying to comfort her. He held onto her till she went back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Chris woke up to find Rebecca still in his arms. He slid out from underneath her and went into the kitchen. Jill was sitting at the table.

"I just brewed a fresh pot of coffee." She said. Chris poured himself a cup and sat down.

"Are you going to phone Claire today?" Jill asked. Chris put the cup down.

"I will do it now." Chris said. He went to the phone and dialled his sister's number.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Claire listen I have something to tell you." He said.

"Should I sit down Chris?" she asked.

"Yeah maybe you should." He answered. He heard the sound of footsteps then Claire came back on the line.

"So how did the mission go?" she asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well don't leave me in suspense what is it?"

"I am so sorry Claire but Joseph was killed last night." There was silence on the other end then he heard a scream on the other end.

"HE CANT BE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED." Claire cried down the phone. At that moment Chris felt helpless. He so wanted take his sister into his arms and hug her.

"I am so sorry honey I really am." Chris said.

"How did he die?" she asked.

"You don't want to know Claire really you don't." Chris answered. Claire seemed to accept this and said nothing more about it.

"Should I come to Raccoon city?" she asked.

"No we are going to be really busy I will call you as soon as I have the time."

"Good bye Chris." Claire said hanging up the phone.

"What's the matter Claire?" Vivian asked sitting down next to her. Claire fell into her arms and began sobbing uncontrollable.

"Chris just told me that Joseph D….d….d…..d" she couldn't get the word out and with one final attempt she managed.

"Joseph is dead." Vivian sat stunned for a moment.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Chris told me I wouldn't want to know and I believe him." Claire answered. Claire seemed to settle down a little.

"I am so sorry Claire." Vivian said. Claire got up and wiped her eyes.

"Well I had better be getting ready for work." She said, before heading up the stairs.

Claire went up to her room and fell down on the bed. She felt like someone had ripped her heart out. She got ready and went to work. The day seemed to go by in a blur and she hadn't noticed that it was time to go home.

"Claire its time to go." Her boss said.

"Oh ok thanks." She got her coat and left. She walked to the park and sat down. It was still quite bright and there were kids playing in the park. Claire couldn't help but cry. She thought Joseph was the one she would marry and have kids with. She was about to get up when a little girl ran over to her.

"Hey miss you ok want some of my ice cream to make you fell better?" the little girl asked.

"No I am fine thank you." Claire answered. The little girl smiled and went back to playing with her friends. Claire got up and walked home. She sat down and picked up her favourite picture. Tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes rested on Joseph.

"Why did you have to die." She said to the picture. She hugged the picture close to her chest. Vivian came in a few hours later to find Claire curled up on the seat sleeping with the picture held close to her chest. She shook her gently.

"Come on Claire wake up." She said. Claire sat up and rubbed her eyes. The picture fell to the floor and the glass smashed. Claire started crying again.

"Now I have ruined it." she said. Vivian lifted the picture up and gave it to her.

"No you haven't you have just ruined the frame you can always get a new one." Vivian said. Claire hugged Vivian.

"I am so glad you are here I don't know what I would have done without you." Claire said.

"I don't know what you would have done either." Vivian said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is our plan of action then?" Barry asked.

"Well we will have to do some detective work at the precinct see if we can find any clues as to what umbrella are up to and see how deep the chief is in all this." Chris answered.

"Why do I get the feeling he is up to his chubby cheeks in this." Jill said.

"Because he probably is we have been sent on leave so he can hide any evidence of wrong doing with us there he wouldn't be safe." Rebecca said.

"She is probably right we are going to have to wait till our two week holiday is up then start investigating." Chris said.

"So what do we do in the meantime sit and twiddle our thumbs?' Barry asked.

"Well I think that you should get your family to safety Barry this could get real ugly real quick and you don't want them in the firing line do you?" Chris answered.

"I have a cousin in Canada I could take them there." Barry said.

"Well you get on that meantime we will just have to sit and twiddle our thumbs until our holiday is over." Jill said. Barry got up and left.

"Do you really think this will get nasty?" Rebecca asked.

"Possibly I mean Umbrella is a huge company and accusations like this could be very bad for the public image." Chris answered.

"I can see why Brad decided to make like a ghost." Rebecca said.

"He is a coward he ran when we needed help." Jill said.

"He was right though if he hadn't have flown away and left you guys stranded you would have never found me in that house and I would have probably." She stopped, shuddering at the thought.

"Well looks like we will have to find something to do for two weeks." Jill said.

"Well we could go on holiday." Chris suggested. Jill and Rebecca both sighed, shook their heads and fell back into their seats.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 21

3 MONTHS LATER….

Claire was getting increasingly worried at the lack of communication from Chris. Every time the phone rang she prayed it was Chris.

"Claire what is the matter?" Vivian asked.

"I haven't heard from Chris in like 3 months what can he be doing he can't be that busy." Claire answered.

"Well maybe he is you said their mission went badly maybe they are still sorting it out." Vivian said. Claire didn't look convinced.

"Listen if it is bothering you that much call him yourself." Vivian suggested.

"I tried that every time I phone his house I get the answer machine." Claire said.

"Well phone the RPD office then." Vivian said. Claire shook her head.

"I can't seem to get through to them either it seems like there is a communication black out in Raccoon city." She said.

"Now that is odd." Vivian said.

"I am going to check it out." Claire said.

"What you mean your actually going to go all the way to Raccoon city for your brother to tell you exactly what I have told you." Vivian said.

"Listen if he is there I will explain why I am there then come home ok?" Claire said.

"Well if you absolutely must be careful ok." Vivian said, hugging Claire.

"I will be fine you worry to much Vivian." Claire said. She went outside and got on her motorbike. She drove to Raccoon city.

"That's odd where are all the cars?" she thought as she headed down the high way towards Raccoon city.

"This place should be packed with cars oh I don't have a good feeling about this." She thought to herself as she pulled up at Chris's house. She went in and checked. There was no one there.

"Maybe he is at the diner." She thought, heading back out to her bike. She got to the diner and went in. She had a look around. There was no one there either.

"What the hell is going on here is everyone away on holiday." She thought. She heard shuffling and a man came into view.

"Hey could you tell me what's happening here?" she asked. The man let out a low growl and started walking towards her.

"Hey stop that I was only asking." Claire said. The man continued to walk towards his arms out stretched. She backed against the window and saw there were more of those things on the other side.

"What's going on here."? She thought to herself. She ducked past the man and ran for the exit, to find herself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Don't shoot." She said.

"Get down." The man ordered. She crouched down as the man fired at the thing behind her.

"We have to get to the police station it should be safe there." He said, offering her a hand. She got up and they ran out into the street.

"There!" the man called pointing towards a police car. They got in a sped off.

"Hey I'm Leon Kennedy nice to meet you." The man said.

"I'm Claire Redfield." Claire said.

"So what brings you to Raccoon city?" he asked.

"I am here to find my brother." She answered. They drove for a while before Leon said.

"Hey could you check the glove box."

"There's a gun inside." Claire said, taking it out and checking the sight.

"You should take that." Leon said. They were driving along when a zombie jumped at them from the back seat.

"NO!" Leon shouted, the car weaving all over the place as he tried to fight it off. They crashed into a wall and the zombie went flying through the windscreen breaking it neck on the lamppost. They looked up to see a tanker heading straight for them.

"That maniacs gonna ram us." Leon shouted. They both dived out of the car as the tanker ploughed into it separating them both.

"Claire are you ok." Leon called.

"Yeah I am fine you?" she called back.

"I'm good look Claire head to the police station I will meet you there." Leon shouted. Claire turned to find herself facing a group of zombies.

"Oh this isn't good." She thought as she ran full speed past them. She rounded the corner and noticed it was a dead end.

"Oh no." she thought. She stood against a car and was about to open fire when she heard someone calling on her.

"Hey little lady in here." The man called. Claire dived into the shop and the man locked the door.

"Hey are you ok?" the man asked, as Claire tried to control her breathing.

"Yeah I am fine who are you?" she asked, as he helped her up.

"Names Robert this is my shop." He said.

"Hi Robert I'm Claire do you mind if I have a look around your shop for extra ammo?" she asked.

"No problem darlin help yourself to whatever you find." He answered. Claire grabbed a black bag from behind the counter and filled it with as much ammo as she could fine. Which turned out to be not that much.

"Sorry about the lack of guns and ammo but when this freak show started I handed out all my weapon so the folks could defend themselves." Robert said.

"That was very kind of you." Claire said, continuing to search.

"Yeah well what good is a shop if all the potential customers are dead?" He said.

"Can't argue with that." Claire said. Just as she was about to finish her search the shop window broke and zombies began pouring in. Robert did his best to defend himself but was killed. Claire stood back in horror, as one of the zombies got up and started advancing towards her. She ran for the back door. It lead into an alley.

"I had better find the police station." Claire thought to herself. That thought scared her somewhat. She only knewhow to get to the police station from Chris's house. She was totally lost.

"which isn't very good given the citizens want to eat me." Claire thought to herself. She pulled her rucksack up and tried to find the police station.

"God I hope Leon is ok." She thought to herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Claire made her way through the back alleys, trying her best not to go out onto the main street. She jumped into someone's window and almost had a heart attack when someone yelled at her.

"Oh god I didn't see you." Claire said, getting up of the bed.

"That's alright." The woman said. She got up and brushed herself down.

"I am Lisa by the way." The young woman held out her hand. Claire shook it.

"I'm Claire look sorry about that I just." She stopped and Lisa finished.

"You just thought since that freak show is happening everyone must be dead."

"Yeah actually I have been here only half an hour and haven't seen anyone alive." Claire said.

"So where is it you are headed?" Lisa asked, closing the window.

"I need to get to the police station." Claire answered.

"Oh that's easy well not so much any more here take this map I don't need it plus the station is not that far from here shouldn't take you to long" Lisa handed her the map. Claire looked over the map. Satisfied she knew how to get there she put the map in her bag.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Nah I am fine here thanks I would rather die in my own home than out on the streets any way its safer in here." Lisa answered.

"Yeah that's why I nearly landed on you." Claire said.

"Momentary lapse in concentration honey don't worry it wont happen again." Lisa said.

"Well lock up your window and doors." Claire said.

"Honey don't worry about me honest I have been fine up till you arrived." Lisa said.

"Please just be careful." Claire said heading for the window she came in.

"Listen I will see you on the outside ok I will make my escape soon ok." Lisa said.

"How old are you?" Claire asked.

"That's very rude is it not." Lisa said although she wasn't offended.

"Just tell me." Claire said.

"25 Why?" Lisa asked.

"You have your whole life ahead of you and all you are going to do with it is sit here and starve or get eaten." Claire said.

"I have gotten so used to being alone I never thought about it like that I didn't think there was any else left alive." Lisa said.

"Listen you can come with me, I am looking for my brother Chris Redfield." Claire said.

"Oh that cute guy from STARS yeah I know him but not personally I was a secretary at the station." Lisa said.

"Is he still here?" Claire asked.

"Probably not the STARS members were made to look like fools when they came back looking back I guess we were the fools for not listening to them." Lisa said.

"Lisa get dressed you are coming with me." Claire said.

"Ok lets do this." Lisa disappeared into her room. Claire was relieved that she wouldn't have to go alone. Lisa came out with two pistols and a black backpack.

"I went by Roberts and stocked up." She said smiling.

"I have enough ammo for two as long as you stick to head shots according to the Mansion Report that's how you kill them." Lisa said. Claire smiled.

"Then lets get going." She said. They headed out the window Claire had came through and made their way up to the roof.

"Listen if we stick to the roof tops we should get to the station in no time although the last leg of the journey will have to be on the ground." Lisa said.

"Ok let's move out." Claire said. They made their way across the rooftops. They got to the last building and stopped.

"Ok now this is the hard part we have to go the rest of the way on foot see you can see the RPD building from here." Lisa said, pointing at the building.

"Its not that far away." Claire said.

"It may not look that far but don't put out the flags just yet this is no normal situation this place is crawling with folk who may want some chow of an afternoon and chose us as the main course if you catch ma drift." Lisa said.

"Yeah I think I get you what you are saying is we are going to be eaten by a bunch of slobbering monsters." Claire said.

"Exactly.. Hey wait a minute no we aint that's not going to happen." Lisa said. Claire began to laugh.

"Ok jokes over ok we have two choices we go in there Rambo style and whack every zombie we see or we conserve ammo and tiptoe like mice around them so they don't see or hear us." Lisa said.

"Oh lets do Rambo." Claire said.

"Oh you are a real comedian I am so glad I met you." Lisa said.

"I know you are ok mousy lets tiptoe." Claire said. they made their way down off the roof and made like Mice as they crept past the zombies.

"Did you bring climbing gear?" Lisa asked.

"Bring what?" Claire asked. Lisa pointed to the pile of debris.

"Oh I see." Claire said.

"There is the police station come lets get climbing." Lisa said. the climbed to the top of the pile and saw a gate. There was a fire engine that had crashed into a building to the right of them and a bus to the left.

"Ok Across the top of the fire engine then we make a run for the gate ok." Lisa said.

"Claire nodded.

"Ok NOW." Lisa grabbed Claire's hand and they ran across the top of the fire engine jumped down onto a wrecked police car and ran for the gate. They ran in and closed behind them.

"WOOHOO TAKE THAT ZOMBIES YOU CANT CATCH ME." Lisa shouted through the bars.

"Uh Lisa there are more behind us." Claire said pointing to the two that were shambling towards them. Lisa shot the both of them.

"Right lets get into the police station." She said. Claire couldn't believe her attitude but followed her anyway.

"Lisa." Claire said.

"Yeah Claire." Lisa answered.

"I am glad you decided to come with me." Claire said.

"Yeah me too I have never felt more alive i am glad i chose to come with you living is so much better than waiting to die." Lisa said. They both smiled and entered the building.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

"Ok so what's the plan now?" Lisa asked.

"We make our way to the STARS room and see if there is any clue as to where my brother and the rest of the team went." Claire answered. Lisa went around the large fountain and went to a computer behind the front desk.

"Damn I don't have my card with me." She said, slapping the side of the computer.

"Yeah like that's going to help." Claire said.

"Works on most electrical appliances a good hard whack and boom it's working again." She said.

"Yeah but you need a card to get into the system the computers working fine I don't think a whack will cut it." Claire said. Claire turned around and noticed a typewriter on another table.

"Why is there a typewriter here?" she asked.

"Well a certain member of STARS liked all his reports typed on it for some reason I always thought he must be hiding something if he didn't want them in the system." Lisa answered.

"Listen Lisa you stay here and hack away I will go have a look for a key card." Claire said.

"Yeah cool but you wont get far there is only one door open the rest are sadly electronically locked and guess what you need to open them." Lisa said. Claire sighed.

"Ok what one is open?" She asked. Lisa pointed to the door in front of her.

"Ok I will be back as soon as possible." She said.

"Yeah yeah get movin girl." Lisa said. Claire entered the room. She heard a moan and turned to aim her gun at the person or thing that made it.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Claire asked, kneeling next to a wounded officer.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Claire Redfield I am here looking for my brother Chris." She answered.

"We lost contact with him about Ten days ago along with the rest of the team. They tried to warn us this was going to happen but no one would listen." He said.

"Listen do you have a key card for the system my friend is out there now trying to get into the system." Claire said. The man reached into his pocket and handed a blue card to her. Just as she was about to leave he said.

"Tell Lisa that she couldn't get into the old system and that she has no chance of getting into this one." Claire smiled and left the room. The man got up and locked her out.

"Hey Lisa I was told to tell you that you were useless getting into the old system so you have no hope in hell of getting into this one." Claire said.

"YOU ARE SUCH A COMEDIAN MARVIN I CAN SO GET INTO THE SYSTEM WITH MY EYES CLOSED AND A HAND TIED BEHIND MY BACK." There was a soft laugh from behind the door and then the sound was gone.

"How did you know it was him?" Claire asked, handing Lisa the card key.

"Me and Marvin always used to put bets on to see who would get in first of course neither of us ever succeeded and only he knew about it so it had to be him is he ok?" Lisa asked.

"He is in a bad way I think one of those things got him and that's why he has locked us out." Claire answered.

"Ok we are in open up doors." Lisa said. She waved her hand at one door and it opened then to another door, it opened too.

"See it's all in the magic." Lisa said smiling.

"Wow that was so cool you have totally cool powers Lisa." Claire said in her best child like voice.

"I know I do." Lisa said blowing her index finger.

"Ok so do we split up like they do on the telly or do we stay together." Lisa asked.

"Well we could cover more ground if we split up but we don't have any way of communicating plus I don't like the idea of running around here on my own so we stick together." Claire answered.

"Well that sounds like a plan although like you say we could probably cover more ground if we separate." Lisa said.

"And I suppose we are the in the same amount of danger together as we are apart." Claire said.

"You know we should toss a coin heads we stick together tails we split up." Lisa said. She pulled out a coin and tossed it into the air.

"Call it." Lisa said, slapping the coin onto her hand.

"Heads."

"Heads it is together we go." Lisa said.

"Right we have to get to the STARS room." Claire said.

"Ok then it's this way." Lisa said. They went through a set of double doors into a smaller room. They walked around a partition and through another door.

"What's that noise?" Claire asked.

"Its sounds like water dripping or something." Lisa said. They made their way cautiously around the corner. A body lay in front of them minus its head. Lisa bent down for a closer look.

"Uhhhhh Lisa you might want to get up and run." Claire said.

"Why." Lisa asked. She looked up. A monster was heading towards them. Its brain was exposed and it had long sharp talons. It appeared to have no skin and it sounded like it had a breathing problem. The girls looked and one and another and sprinted to the other door.

"What the hell was that thing." Claire asked gasping for breath.

"I have no idea but I think we should keep moving in case there are more." Lisa said. They made there way to the STARS room. Lisa continued round the corner.

"I will be back in a minute just going to check something." She said. Claire walked into the STARS room.

"Leon your ok." She said. Leon turned around and smiled.

"Claire I am glad to see you are still amongst the living listen I don't think your brother is here." He said handing her a diary.

"I didn't think he would be." Claire said. Lisa came in holding two cans of juice.

"These will probably be warm but its something." She stopped when she saw Leon.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sounding rather shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He answered.

"So this was to be your new job working in Raccoon city." Lisa said.

"You two know each other?" Claire asked.

"Yeah we do she is my Ex girlfriend." Leon answered.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Chris sat gazing out the window. He was supposed to wait for Jill to arrive but he had decided to go alone. He had arrived in Europe about a month ago and was getting bored waiting for Jill to finish up in Raccoon City. He was going to go to the Umbrella HQ alone. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Chris called. A young man entered.

"I got you a job Chris you start tomorrow." The man said.

"Alex you can sit down I don't blame you for what your brother has done." Alex sat down.

"I know you don't." he said.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked. After Chris had arrived he had met with a doctor from the umbrella HQ who wanted to bring them down as much as he did. Of course Chris hadn't realised it but he was working with the man whose brother had helped with the T virus research DR William Birkin.

"I am worried about my brother that's all I haven't heard from him in ages." Alex answered.

"I am sure he is fine he is probably busy trying to make a more stronger strain of the t virus so he can kill more people." Chris answered.

"I know you are angry with him so I wont take offence at that." Alex said.

"You want something to drink?" Chris asked.

"Yeah if you have something really strong." Alex answered. Chris got up and poured them both a drink.

"You know it was always hard living in William's shadow I mean he became the youngest head researcher at the Arklay facility when he was 16 I mean that is a big pair of shoes to fill." Alex said. He took a swig from his glass and leaned back in his seat.

"But you became a doctor anyway." Chris said.

"Yes I did just to prove that I could so Chris do you know much about chemistry?" Alex asked.

"Not really I was more a biology man myself." Chris answered.

"Well I suppose that could come in handy the job you have is my assistant all you will be doing is reports and stuff." Alex said.

"You mean I am your secretary." Chris said eying the man from over the top of his glass.

"Yes you are." Alex answered. Chris smiled and took another drink from his glass.

"Well as long as you don't expect me to wear short skirts I am sure we will get on fine." Chris said. Alex laughed.

"Oh Chris come on your legs aren't that bad." He said.

"You're a funny man Alex you really are." Chris said.

"you will have to be presentable though so a suit would probably be a good idea." Alex said.

"A suit I am to be a secretary and you want me to wear a suit." Chris said.

"well a shirt and tie and black trousers at least." Alex said.

"Its cool Alex I know how to dress to impress would you relax." Chris said. Alex finished his drink and got up.

"Well Chris I had best be going I have things to do I will pick you up tomorrow morning ok." Alex said.

"Yeah no problem." Chris said. Alex left. Chris got up and walked to the bedroom and fell down on the bed.

"Oh I hope I am doing the right thing." He thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean Ex?" Claire asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like I dumped his ass 5 months ago and came home." Lisa answered.

"Yeah and I got myself another girlfriend right after that." Leon said.

"You said you were getting a new job once you finished police academy I never realised you were coming here." Lisa said.

"I didn't want to tell you that I was coming to Racoon city I knew you would go spare." Leon said.

"So who is this new woman of yours?" Lisa asked.

"She dumped me yesterday that's why I was late arriving in Raccoon city I got drunk and passed out at a motel." Leon answered.

"See this is why I dumped you Leon you are immature your answer to any of lifes problems was to climb into a bottle." Lisa said

"Eh the four year age gap didn't help either." Leon added.

"Ok this is not Jerry Springer ok we don't have time for this can we continue with our escape." Claire said.

"Yeah sure I was done here ages ago." Lisa said turning and leaving the room.

"I cant believe of all the people in the city to bump into it would be my ex." Leon said.

"How was I to know." Claire said. She hugged him.

"Listen be careful ok." She said. She left the room. Lisa was sitting round the corner with her head in her hands.

"Now there is someone I never expected to see again." Lisa said. Claire sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Claire asked

"Yeah I am fine and dandy come on we have to find a way out." Lisa said. they were just about to leave when they heard a scream coming from the door next to them. They ran through and found a little girl backing away from a zombie. Claire shot it and went to the little girl.

"Are you ok?" Claire asked. The little girl didn't speak.

"Come on girl speak up." Lisa said.

"I am fine thank you." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Lisa asked.

"Sherry Birkin." The girl answered. Lisa smiled and held out her hand.

"My name is Lisa Stanton pleased to meet you and this here is my friend Claire Redfield." The girl smiled and shook her hand.

"Do you want to come with us?" Claire asked. Just as Sherry was about to answer an inhuman roar came from some other part of the police station.

"Oh no its him he's after me." Sherry said. She ran off down the hall and disappeared under a door.

"We have to find her she cant run about here alone." Claire said.

"Looks like its time to make like the Scooby gang and split." Lisa said.

"Ok but be careful." Claire said. Lisa smiled and went back through the door they came through. Claire sighed and continued on her journey gun ready.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Claire left the library which lead out onto the second floor balcony of the main hall. She killed the zombies with ease and made her way round. She stopped at a large red box.

"Wonder what this does?" she thought to herself. She pushed the button and a set of stairs began to descend from it.

"Well that may come in handy at some point." She thought to herself as she continued round. She got her gun ready and jumped into the room. There was nothing but a long chair, small reception desk a typewriter and a large wooden box. Claire closed the door and sat down. Her head was beginning to hurt and she was starting to feel a little ill. She lay down on the seat and without realising it she fell asleep. As she lay sleeping someone entered the room. The man stopped when he saw her and a smile formed on his lips. He had been searching for anything he may have left behind. He looked down at her and gently stroked her cheek. He could have killed her but he didn't instead he wrapped a blanket around her and left her to sleep. Claire woke up sometime later and cursed herself for falling asleep. She sat up and a cover fell to the floor.

"Now I don't remember that when I fell asleep." She thought. The sudden realisation that someone was in here while she was sleeping scared her a little but then she was still alive.

"It might have been Lisa or Leon." She thought but then another train of thought entered her head. If it had been any of the two of them why didn't they wake her up this was definitely not the kind of place you wanted to be sleeping in. she got up and fixed her head just as Lisa came in.

"Hey Claire found Sherry yet." Lisa asked. She then noticed the blanket on the floor.

"Have you been sleeping?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah sorry my head was hurting and I lay down just to rest it then wham am sleeping." Claire answered.

"Well I suppose this means your well rested hey where did you get the blanket?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know I don't remember wrapping myself up in it when I lay down." Claire answered.

"Oh well it doesn't matter come on lets continue the search together." Lisa said. Claire smiled and they continued on.

"So did you enjoy your sleep?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah I did actually but I think someone may have been in there with me." Claire answered.

"Maybe Leon came by and wrapped you up or maybe it was Sherry and she didn't want to wake you." Lisa said. Claire hadn't thought of that and relaxed a bit she would ask her when they found her. Lisa stopped and turned around.

"Do you smell that?" she asked. Claire sniffed the air.

"Yeah it smells like something was burning until recently." Claire answered. they went to investigate. They saw a helicopter which had smashed into the side of the building.

"Do you think this guy forgot to break?" Lisa asked smiling.

"Its wet someone must have put this fire out." Claire said. They heard a scream coming from behind the wall.

"What was that?" Claire asked. Lisa looked at the wall.

"This looks about ready to fall give me a hand if we kick it hard enough it should fall." Lisa said.

"Yeah Lisa right onto us isn't this dangerous." Claire asked.

"Not any less dangerous than running around a building filled to the brim with weird and wonderful creatures each out to kill us." Lisa answered. Claire sighed and realised there was no argument to be had. They began kicking the wall making sure not to be standing directly in front of it. It didn't take long for the wall to collapse.

"Wow I feel so much better." Lisa said heading into the hall behind the wall. They walked into an office. A man turned around in his chair and pointed his gun at them.

"Who are you no don't tell me it doesn't matter any way you will just end up like all the other officers in this building." He said. Lisa saw the body on his desk and gasped.

"Oh my god what happened to Marion." She said walking towards it.

"You knew this girl." The man asked.

"Yeah I did Chief she was a friend of mine." Lisa answered.

"I am Chief Irons by the way." He said to Claire. Lisa was to busy looking at her dead friend to notice anything else.

"Listen could you please leave I would like to be alone." He said. He looked at Marion's body.

"I was supposed to be looking after her and I failed." He said.

"You damn right you did." Lisa said angrily.

"Come on Lisa lets go." Claire said. Lisa continued to glare at the chief until they were out the room.

"I cant believe it she was so sweet." Lisa said tears beginning to fill her eyes. They went back to the reception room and sat down.

"How long did you know her?" Claire asked.

"Five years we met at the police Christmas ball she was there with her dad the mayor." Lisa answered. she wiped her eyes.

"She was as bored as I was and we got chatting and that was it we were friends from that day." Lisa said. Claire put her arm around her and hugged her.

"Come on we should get going." Claire said. Lisa smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah you are right come on then lets get a move on." They left the room.

"We don't seem to be getting any where." Claire said.

"I have a weird feeling in my stomach can we go back and check the chiefs room?" Lisa asked. Claire nodded and they headed back to the chiefs room. He was gone as was the body of Marion. A large section of the wall had moved and showed a secret lift.

"Now I wonder what's down there." Lisa said. Claire held her gun up.

"Well there is only one way to find out." She said and she pushed the call button.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They arrived in a dark hallway. Claire got her gun ready and went first.

"Its just a long hallway here is nothing here." She said. Lisa followed behind her.

"I don't like it down here this place gives me the creeps." Lisa said. Claire turned to her and smiled.

"Where did your adventurous spirit disappear too?" Claire asked.

"I don't know but where ever it went I wish it had taken me too." Lisa answered. They both laughed and continued down the corridor.

"Who uses flames to light places nowadays that has to be a fire hazard." Lisa said shaking her head.

"Oh yeah get onto the fire brigade right away." Claire said sarcastically. They went through the door and where promptly confronted with the chief.

"Oh so you both made it how nice sad thing is you wont be leaving my town alive no one will." He said.

"Chief where is Marion?" Lisa asked. The chief laughed.

"She is now a work of art my dear." He answered. Lisa couldn't understand what he was talking about then the realisation hit her.

"You didn't." she said angrily.

"Oh my dear but I did." The chief said. Lisa flew at him and hit him hard across the face with her gun.

"You son of a bitch you killed her didn't you." Lisa shouted. Claire grabbed her arm urging her to stop. The chief laughed and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Yes I did and I enjoyed it too." He said. Lisa was about to hit him again when he screamed and doubled over. Claire and Lisa stood back as the chief fell to his knees. What happened next shocked them both. Something began tearing out the chief's chest. It ripped him almost in half before disappearing. Lisa walked over and stood over his body.

"That death was too good for you Chief." She said. Claire was taken aback at the menace in her voice.

"Come on Lisa maybe we should get moving." She said. Lisa stood a moment longer and turned to face Claire. She had a big smile on her face.

"Yeah I suppose we had better this place wont investigate itself." She said. She descended the ladders. Claire watched her disappear down the hole. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She went down after her. They arrived in what appeared to be a cave like structure with a metal gangway leading to no-where.

"This cant be it there has to be more down here." Lisa said looking around. Claire found a button and pushed it. A ladder descended from above them.

"Well it looks like this is the way to go." Claire said. She climbed the ladder followed closely by Lisa.

"Another dead end fabulous." Lisa said.

"You give up to easy Lisa its not like you are you ok?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I am fine let's keep moving." She said. Claire couldn't figure what was wrong with Lisa. Maybe the meeting with Leon had affected her more than she thought. Claire shrugged to herself and continued on. They went through a large door. A sound caught their attention then Lisa fell to the ground.

"SOMETHING HAS A HOLD OF MY LEG HELP ME." Lisa screamed as she frantically tried to pull herself away from the grasp. Claire sat down in the freezing water and pulled with all her might but it wasn't enough Lisa slipped out from her grasp and disappeared down into the sewers.

"LISA." Claire screamed down the shaft. There was no answer. Claire got up and kicked the wall.

"GOD DAMN IT." She screamed into the sewers. She continued on and found herself in a room. She had a look around and found more ammo for her gun. Once she was satisfied there was nothing more she went to go back out the door when she spotted a lift in the corner. Without Lisa there to back her up she felt alone and scared. She pushed the button and headed down. Once she got to the bottom she saw someone sitting on the floor. As she got closer she realised it was Leon.

"Leon." She said kneeling down beside him.

"I guess I don't have to ask what happened to you?" she said. Leon smiled.

"Well as you can clearly see I have scratched myself ever so slightly." He said. He looked behind her and noticed someone wasn't there.

"Where's Lisa?" he asked. Claire sat down next to him.

"She disappeared something grabbed her leg and dragged her down into the lower sewer." She answered. Leon could see she was upset so he put his arm around her. Claire fell onto him and cried.

"I can't do this alone." She said.

"Yes you can and plus it wont be for long you will find her again she is quite resilient." Leon said. Claire wiped her eyes and got up.

"You coming?" she asked.

"No I will sit here a bit longer my shoulder is still quite sore." He said.

"You are such a girl it's just a scratch." Claire joked. Leon looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Is that so well lets see how you like it." He said. Claire laughed and ran off down the hall.

"I will see you later." She shouted.

"Be careful." He shouted back. Claire went through the door. She kept going until she found herself at what looked like a dump. She saw two figures slumped on a pile of rubbish. She went to go them when a giant alligator tried to eat her. She turned and ran back around the corridor. She found a canister and she pressed the button to release it. The monster picked it up and Claire emptied everything in her gun at it. The canister exploded sending bits of alligator everywhere. Claire hurried back to the dump. She found Sherry cuddled into Lisa.

"Sherry your ok." Claire said hugging her.

"Come on Lisa time to move." Claire said rolling her over. She stepped back in horror at what she saw. Lisa had a gaping wound in her stomach.

"Lisa come on wake up." Claire said shaking her. Lisa opened her eyes.

"Hey looks like my journey ends here." She said.

"No you don't your not allowed to die." Claire said, the tears forming in her eyes.

"Listen Claire i know I have been acting strange and I am sorry its just meeting Leon again made me realise how much I still care for him." Lisa said. Claire sat next to her and held her hand tight.

"You can tell him yourself your getting out of here." Claire said.

"Yeah I am but not in this body." Lisa said.

"Hey Sherry." Lisa said. Sherry sat next to Lisa.

"Yeah." Sherry said.

"You will be safe with Claire I know I was and Claire." Lisa said. Claire looked into her eyes.

"Yeah Lisa." She said.

"I am glad I met you I never felt more alive trying to keep my ass safe." Lisa said. Claire smiled and held onto Lisa's hand until her grip slackened and her hand slid out from the grasp of Claire's. Claire held onto her and cried loud and hard not caring at that moment who heard her. She got up and wiped her eyes.

"Come on Sherry lets go." Claire said taking one last look at Lisa.

"Good bye Lisa the Mad." She said before heading up the ladder leading out of the dump area.


	28. Chapter 28

I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK RAIMI GRIMM AND DEVINE ARION FOR ALL THERE AMAZING REVIEWS GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY:)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire and Sherry continued on into the sewers. Claire never spoke the entire time.

"Claire are you ok?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah I am fine honey don't worry." Claire answered. She took Sherry's hand and continued on. The found a cable car.

"Well this looks like the way to go." Claire said. They went in and Claire pushed the button. The car began to move. Claire sat down on the floor, Sherry sat next to her.

"How long did you know Lisa?" Sherry asked.

"Not long I met her when I got here." Claire answered.

"I really liked her you know she found me in that dumped and hugged me till you arrived I felt really warm and safe with her there." Sherry said.

"Did she tell you how she got injured so badly?" Claire asked.

"The monster that grabbed her tried to kill her but she escaped but she was stabbed by something as she ran away." Sherry answered. Claire could feel her eyes begin to well up again and if it hadn't been for the car stopping she probably would have cried again.

"Well this looks like our stop come on." Claire said. She killed every zombie she saw battling her way through the halls. They found a small room with nothing of interest in it.

"Come on lets have a look out here." Claire said. They saw a large train sitting on a platform. They went in for a look and found a key.

"You wait here while I start this thing up ok." Claire said. Sherry grabbed her arm.

"Make sure you get back in before it starts to move." She said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry I will be fine I will get back in." Claire said. Whatever she had said worked because Sherry loosened her grip. Claire went out and found he control panel to the train. She put the key in the ignition and turned it. A row of green lights came on and a sound to show that the train was ready to go. Claire pushed the button and a waning siren came. She jumped up and got back in the train before it started to move. As they were travelling down something landed on the train.

"What was that." Sherry exclaimed. The noise continued for another few seconds before stopping.

"Listen I will go and check you stay here ok." Claire said. Sherry tried to look calm but her eyes showed she was terrified of losing someone else. Claire could see this and hugged her.

"Don't worry little sis I will be fine." Claire said. Sherry swelled with happiness and hugged her.

"Ok big sis I will wait here." She said. Claire was about to leave when she turned to sherry and said.

"Now don't go wandering while I am gone ok." She said.

"Oh yeah there is like so much options to choose from in the way of nice walks." Sherry answered back smiling. Claire nodded and left the train. She had a look around. She got down off the platform and walked around. A large pole missed her face by inches. She stepped back as a huge monster jumped down off the train roof. It still had some human features but they were almost gone. Claire stared in disbelief not believing what she was seeing. It started walking towards her. She backed away until there was no where left to go. She ran and jumped under the monsters legs. She got up spun around and opened fire. Her bullets seemed to have no effect. Ejecting her spent clip she slapped in a new one and opened fire again. The monster just kept on coming. Then from no where someone else started firing at the creature. Claire spun around desperately trying to find who was shooting but could see no one. The monster fell on its knees. It then got up and jumped out of sight. Claire got up and promptly fell back down. Her legs had finally realised the danger in the situation and had switched off. She sat for a moment trying to work out who had just saved her life. She got up and had one last look around before heading back into the train.

"Claire your ok." Sherry said jumping into her arms.

"Yeah sweetie what did I tell you." Claire said.

"Who else was out there?" Sherry asked.

"I don't know but whoever it was they saved my life." Claire said. The train reached the bottom and they got off. They found a room with a bed in it and a workstation.

"Ok honey I want you to wait here I'm going for a look around and it would probably be safer if you waited here." Claire said. Sherry made no move to argue.

"Ok then but don't be to long Claire." Sherry said giving her another hug.

"Don't worry here have this." Claire said handing her her jacket.

"Don't you need this?" Sherry said.

"No I don't need it anyway this is my way of telling you I am coming back ok." Sherry lay down on the bed and went to sleep. Claire felt bad about leaving her there but she thought she would be safe enough. She left the room and had one last look up the tunnel they had just come down. Somewhere up there was a person who had saved her life and she had no way of knowing who it was to thank them. She sighed and went through the door at the end of the small corridor. It lead out into a dimly lit room that split of into two other directions.

"Well there is only one way to solve this little conundrum." She thought to herself and she took out and tossed it.

"Heads the blue Tails the red." She tossed it and looked.

To the blue corridor we go." She said to herself. She got her gun ready and went down the blue corridor. She went through the door and saw a large shutter which wouldn't open and a door that needed a key card. The last door was freezing and when she entered she almost decided to turn and leave. She found a note which said that to get the main power back on a main fuse would have to be created. So that is what she did. She took it out and placed in into the base at the centre of the three walk ways.

"And then there was light." She thought to herself.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Claire continued on through the next door. There was nothing of interest in there either just two doors that were locked. She walked up the shutter and noticed the light was flashing next to it. She pushed it and the shutter began to rise revealing two monsters Claire had never seen before. They looked like giant plants.

"Oh I always hated gardening." She thought to herself as she ran past them. She ran through the door to be confronted by another one. She ran up at it and used her body weight to push it over the railings. She smiled and climbed down the ladder. She went through the door at the bottom. She stopped when she heard the familiar sound of a licker. But this time there was more than one. She continued on and was nearly decapitated by one as it fell through the ventilation shaft almost landing on her. She ran full speed past every one of them not wanting to stop. They screeched and launched themselves at her but she was just to fast. She reached another door ran through and slammed it shut. She couldn't hear anything for the pounding of her heart in her ears. She silently thanked Chris for telling her to exercise all the time and not letting her away with it even when she complained. Ah Chris someone she missed terribly and just wanted to see again. The only reason she was here was because of him. Then he had the cheek not to be here. She smiled and continued on around the room. She found herself at what looked like a security station. There were TV screens all the way to the ceiling.

"Shame all they are showing is Snow." She thought to herself as she idly hit some of the switches. And area she had never seen before popped up and a figure in black shot past the screen.

"What was that?" She thought to herself as she pushed more switches to find the stranger again. She had no luck. Whoever or whatever it was gone now. She sighed and turned around and saw a large trunk in the corner. She went over to it and almost leapt for joy when she found a large rucksack with bullets for the very nice shotgun that was lying next to it. She put the bag on and lifted the gun out the trunk.

"Now this is a weapon." She thought to herself as she admired the gun in her hands. She felt a lot safer now she had a bigger gun. Then her thoughts turned to who had left it there in the first place. It wasn't something you just left behind especially in a situation as dangerous as this. She tried to ignore the nagging thoughts and concentrate on the fact she had a bigger gun. She then decided that someone had probably left it by accident and planned to retrieve it but didn't make it. Smiling to herself at this more plausible conclusion she went through the door. She walked forward and found the corridor split. In one direction was a big door on the other the small corridor was filled with some kind if bugs. She decided not to go down that corridor instead choosing to go through the big door. She was met with the fresh smell of zombies. She got her gun ready and went through. She killed all the zombies and had a look around. It was a lab of sorts it had many machines Claire didn't recognise. She had a look through the drawers and found a diary marked WB.

"Wonder who that could be." She thought to herself. Just as she was about to open it someone entered the room. She saw Claire and pointed her gun at her.

"Who are you?" she asked walking closer.

"Claire Redfield." Claire answered. The woman lowered her gun.

"And you are?" Claire asked.

"Annette Birkin." She stopped when she saw the diary in Claire's hand.

"Give me that." She said grabbing it from her hand. Annette gazed at it for a few moments before putting it back in the drawer.

"So why are you here?" Annette asked.

"I am here looking for someone." Claire answered. Annette smiled and laughed.

"I doubt you will find anyone alive in this city." She said dryly.

"Don't say that I found a survivor you might know her Sherry." Claire said. Annette's face changed and she became upset.

"Why is she here I told her to go to the police building." Annette said.

"It wasn't safe there either so I brought her with me she is safe for now." Claire said. Annette seemed to relax upon hearing this and she left without another word. Claire had a last look around and found what looked like a computer disk.

"This may come in handy." She thought to herself. She left the room and walked back to the security room. The self destruct system began blaring through the room.

"Oh no Sherry." Claire thought to herself. She called Leon.

"What is it Claire?" he asked.

"There is something I need you to do Leon I left a little girl in a room and I need you to get her for me." Claire answered. There was silence then he answered.

"Sure thing just tell me where this room is." He said. So she told him. Claire put the radio back in her bag and got herself ready to run past the monster outside. She opened the door counted to three and sprinted as fast as her legs could possibly move her. She stopped at the computer console and pushed the disc in. The shutter began to open. She ran through before it had opened fully as the monster screeched and tried to kill her. She ran through the door at the end of the corridor. She stood against it for a moment catching her breath. She walked forward taking in her surroundings. There was a large lift at the end of the room. She pressed the call button and waited. Something began to bang above her head and a huge monster burst through the ceiling and landed not far from where she was standing. She stood for a moment before she opened fire. This monster as just like the one that had attacked her on the train. It didn't seem to notice the barrage of bullets that were now hitting it. It stopped for a moment and fell to the floor. Claire thought she had killed it but it wasn't dead. Instead it began to transform into something else. Claire stared in disbelief as the monster got up and started walking towards her again. She fired at it again and again until finally it fell to the floor and a large pool of blood began pooling out from underneath it. She ran to the lift which had just arrived and headed down. She got there just in time to see the train leaving the station.

"CLAIRE COME ON GET ON NOW." Leon yelled from the train. Claire watched and saw an opening coming up. She dived over the fence into the space and nearly rolled off the other side. She got up and went through the door. Sherry ran up and hugged her.

"You made it." She said.

"Of course I did what did I tell you." Claire said placing a hand on her cheek.

"Do you want your Jacket back?" Sherry asked.

"Of course not you keep it." Claire answered. The train began to shudder and an emergency broadcast came on telling them that a bio hazard contamination had occurred.

"What no this can't be we are so close." Leon said. Claire got her gun ready.

"I will go and check just make sure this train keeps rolling." She said. She went through the door which locked behind her. She went through the door. She stood horrified at the sight before her. The monster she had just killed had returned and now it was an enormous pile of well she couldn't describe it. Large tentacles shot out from it hauling its huge bulk forward. Claire fired at it until she ran out of bullets.

"Oh god I cant die not now." She thought. Then from somewhere behind it someone began firing into it. The monster died. Claire looked over the top of it to see who was there but there wasn't anyone. Once again her mystery hero had saved her again. She silently thanked him before heading through the door. The monster wasn't dead and began trying to get to her again. Claire screamed at Leon to stop the train. She had just enough time to get up onto the roof of the train before the monster got to her. She climbed along the top

Occasionally turning to see where the monster was and praying that Leon and Sherry would be ok. She made it to the front of the Train and opened the hatch above the driver's compartment and was surprised to see Sherry.

"Sherry push that button over there." She shouted pointing to the button. The train screeched to a halt. Claire helped Sherry out.

"Leon where are you." Claire shouted.

"Right here." Leon answered.

"We have to run now before this train blows." Leon said. They ran as fast as they could to the end of the tunnel and just made it out as the train exploded sending a fire ball down the tunnel.

"We made it." Leon said.

"Yeah we did." Sherry said.

"It's finally over." Leon said.

"No it isn't I still have to find my brother." Claire said.

"Your right this is just the beginning." Leon said.

"Come one lets get going I don't know about you but I could use a hot bath." Claire said. Leon and Sherry smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea." Sherry said. She took Claire's hand and they walked off into the sunset.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Claire left Sherry in the care of Leon so she could continue her search for Chris. She got home and fell into her favourite chair. Vivian walked in and almost dropped the shopping she was carrying.

"Claire your back." She said. Claire helped her through the kitchen with the shopping.

"So how was sunny Raccoon City then?" Vivian asked. Claire's jaw almost hit the floor.

"What do you mean don't you know what's happened?" Claire asked astonished.

"No why?" Vivian answered.

"Vivian the entire place has been taken over by zombies." Claire said. Vivian looked at her for a moment and laughed.

"Yeah right Claire zombies don't exist." Vivian said.

"Vivian you have to believe me I watched as someone was ripped apart by them." Claire said. Vivian studied her face for a moment.

"Are you telling me that there is a city infested with zombies and there hasn't been a single report about it on the news how could that be?" Vivian asked.

"Umbrella must be hiding it." Claire answered.

"What you mean the biggest pharmaceutical company in the world caused it." Vivian said.

"Yes they owned Raccoon city they could easily cover it up." Claire said.

"I believe you Claire." Vivian said.

"Really?" Claire asked.

"Of course I do you wouldn't lie anyway you really smell maybe you should have a bath." Vivian suggested.

"Yeah I do don't I." Claire said. She went up and had a nice hot bath and went to bed. Claire spent most of the next day sleeping. She hadn't realised how tired she was. The next morning Vivian came running into her room.

"Claire you have to see this." She said. Claire put her dressing gown on and went down to the living room.

"Look." Vivian said turning up the TV.

"And in other news its seems the Government has passed judgement over the citizens of Raccoon city at dawn this morning a missile was launched directly into the city. The death toll is said to be around 100,000 people. Our hearts go out to those poor civilians of Raccoon city."

"I don't believe it you were there?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah I was." Claire answered. The news crew got a few camera shots of the aftermath. Claire watched as the camera panned over the crater that was once Raccoon city. It brought a tear to her eye she also prayed that if there were any survivors they got out to. She then sighed when she realised that most of the survivors probably died to when the bomb was dropped.

"I have to find Chris." Claire said.

"Does this mean you are leaving me again?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah it does I am sorry." Claire answered.

"No its ok you find your brother and bring him back here ok." Vivian said.

"You know I will can you remember where I put my passport?" Claire asked.

"It's in your drawer in your room why do you need it where are you going?" Vivian answered.

"I need to go to Paris that's where Chris is it was in his diary." Claire answered.

"Well you had better get your flight booked then." Vivian said. Claire went to the travel agents and booked the first flight she could get to Paris. It would be leaving the next morning. She went home.

"So did you get it booked then?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah I did." Claire answered. Vivian sat down and began to cry. Claire sat down next to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"You just came back and now you're going away and leaving me again." She answered.

"I know but honey I have to find Chris you know that." Claire said. Vivian wiped her face.

"Claire I love you like a sister I just don't want you to get hurt." Vivian said. Claire hugged her.

"Don't worry if I can survive a town full of zombies I will be fine in Paris." Claire said. Vivian smiled.

"I suppose you are right what do you plan to do if Chris isn't there?" Vivian asked.

"I never thought of that but if it comes to it there is an Umbrella lab there they might have information on where he could be someone like him is probably being watched." Claire answered.

"Do you need to pack anything?" Vivian asked.

"Just a few things I wont need much." Claire answered.

"Well it's your last day again how's about we go to our favourite diner?" Vivian suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Claire answered. They got something to eat n sat down.

"I know you have to do this but do you really think it is necessary to endanger yourself like this cant you find someone who can find him for you?" Vivian asked.

"There is no one I can ask any way how do I know who to trust what if I ask someone to find him then when they do they kill him." Claire said.

"Yeah you make a good point I just don't want you too get hurt that's all." Vivian said.

"Vivian I will be fine like I said I made it out of Raccoon city ok didn't I." Claire said.

"Yeah you did but those zombies weren't carrying machines guns were they." Vivian said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire asked.

"Those zombies couldn't shoot you or chase you people who are alive will." Vivian answered.

"I know the dangers of what I am going to do I don't think Umbrella will be too happy about me snooping in their Paris lab but I will just have to not get caught." Claire said.

"That's why I like you Claire even in the face of possible defeat you still have a smile on your face your endless optimism is priceless." Vivian said.

"Well it is better to go in with the I can do this attitude rather than the I am going to fail attitude." Claire said.

"Well I suppose that is true." Vivian said.

"Plus I am as cunning as a fox no one will be able to capture me." Claire said. Vivian started laughing.

"Yeah right Claire cunning and you in the same sentence I find that hard to believe." Vivian said.

"Well I may not be cunning but I am smart I will be able to do this no bother." Claire said.

"Well I hope you succeed you are my sister and I don't want to be left alone." Vivian said.

"Don't worry Vivian I wont leave you alone." Said Claire.


	31. Chapter 31

Claire woke up as the plane was going through some turbulence. It felt to her that she had been on the plane for hours. The plane arrived in Paris a few hours later. All Claire wanted to do was get to her hotel, have a shower and sleep. She got her luggage and went to her hotel. It was pretty basic but it would do. She jumped in the shower. She got out and was drying her hair when she noticed an envelope on the floor. She finished drying herself and opened it. It simply said.

"I wouldn't bother with the lab if I were you." Claire froze. She couldn't think of any one apart from Vivian who knew she was here and Vivian was her friend surely she wouldn't sell her out. Claire got dressed and went down to get something to eat. She went for a walk before heading back to her hotel. She got herself ready for bed. She would need a good nights sleep for she was going to the Umbrella lab in the morning and she wanted to be well rested. The next morning she woke up with butterflies in her stomach. Part of her was excited the other part of her, the sensible part was shaking with terror. She got up had a wash and got changed. She would have to get a bus to the lab. You couldn't just get in a taxi and ask to go to the nearest umbrella lab. This one wasn't like other labs, hidden away so no one could see it. This one was like an office bloke just on the outskirts of Paris. She made her way there. She carried herself of like a professional making her way deeper into the labs.

"The security here isn't that good." She thought to herself. She was wrong. A warning siren went of and men with guns started chasing her. She ran as fast as she could followed closely by two armed guards. A helicopter had joined the chase and was shooting into the corridor she was running along. She kept on running and came to a dead end. The helicopter appeared in front of her and was about to start firing. She would have been hit f she had dived into a joining corridor. The helicopter was once again shooting at her from the outside. She saw a room and dived in. She landed at the bottom of a set of stairs. She looked up to see a line of armed guards aiming their guns at her. She put her hands up. She then noticed the tanks behind them and went to drop her gun. She caught it before it hit the ground and shot the tanks behind the men. It blew up sending men flying all over the place. She tried to get up but someone was holding a gun at her. It then went black. She woke up in a cell. It was then she realised she wasn't in the Paris lab anymore. She got up and rubbed her head. She heard explosions coming from above her. She saw someone walk towards the cell. She lit her lighter and was surprised to see the man who had arrested her. He opened the cell door and went to his seat.

"Go on go the base has been destroyed." He said.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Rockfort Island you were caught trespassing in an Umbrella lab arrested and brought here." The man answered. He then took a bottle out of his pocket.

"Damn." He said to himself throwing the empty bottle across the room.

"Go on get out why are you still here." He said. Claire picked up the knife that was on the desk and left the room. She walked along the dark corridor and got to a set of stairs. She took a deep breath and slowly went up them. She arrived in a cemetery. Memories of Raccoon city appeared in her mind and she started shaking. She walked a bit further and was thrown forward by an explosion. She got up to find herself surrounded in zombies.

"Oh no not again." She thought to herself as she ran past them. She went through the door. Someone began shooting at her. She hid behind an over turned truck. She saw a gun on the ground and prayed it was loaded it was. She waited for the person to stop firing then returned fire breaking the light.

"Hey don't shot wait there I will be right there." The person shouted. A young man jumped down and landed in front of her. Claire kept her gun aimed at him.

"You're not a zombie." The young man said. Claire's mouth fell open and the need for a sarcastic remark seemed to rise up from within.

"Well no shit Sherlock when have you heard of a zombie firing a gun." Claire said angrily.

"Whoa hey no need for that." He said.

"I should shoot you know just for the cheek." Claire said.

"Hey come on my names Steve by the way what's yours lady?" He asked.

"Lady who are you calling lady sorry I am having a bad day." She said.

"Really I hadn't noticed." Steve said. Claire smiled.

"I suppose any way the names Claire Redfield I was looking for my brother before I got brought here." She said.

"Well I think the first order of business is to get of this crazy island." Steve said.

"What are you talking about I just got here I want to take in the sites." Claire said. Steve laughed as did Claire.

"Well that is up to you but personally I want to get away from here." Steve said.

"I take it the service is terrible." Claire asked.

"Yeah it is you wouldn't believe how bad it is." Steve said.

"Well we could work together we would get off this island quicker." Claire said. Steve tutted.

"You would just slow me down I would rather go alone." He said and with that he ran off before Claire could argue.

"Well looks like I am on my own." She thought to herself. She got her gun ready and went through the door.


	32. Chapter 32

Claire had spent a lot of time moving around the island. Having contacted Leon from a computer she had found she went for a look around the island and found herself in front of a stately home.

"Well this is a nice change." She said to herself. The hall seemed devoid of monsters so she sat down on the carpeted stairs. She was starting to get another head ache. She shook her head and went to look for a sink. The door she tried lead to a bathroom. It also lead to bats. She shot them all without caring whether she had enough bullets or not. She medically needed to get to the sink and if that meant wasting a few bullets then that was fine. She went to the sink and turned the tap on. A long cool stream of water fell from it. She held her head underneath it and drank as much as she could without making herself ill. It was then she remembered the T virus outbreak. She was possibly covering herself in it. It didn't stop her she thought if that was the case she was going to die anyway so why stop. She finished up and looked at herself in the mirror. She touched the reflection.

"What happened to you?" she said to the mirror. The reflection hadn't changed much but it was evident something was wrong. She walked out the room and made her way up stairs. The door to her left was locked. She went up another small set of stairs to a landing and went through the door. It was a small office. She held her gun up and turned the corner, sweeping the room to make sure no one was there. She had a look around. She found a bag in the large trunk behind the desk. She found more bullets and put them in it. Satisfied there was nothing else she left the room. She was about to leave when she heard a scream coming from one of the rooms. She went towards it only to find Steve trapped behind something. She checked the riddle on the computer.

"What the hell does this mean?" she cursed to herself. She could see Steve starting to fall. If she didn't get him out of there soon he would die. She had a look about the room.

"Plenty of guns." She said.

"GUNS." She shouted. She pressed the buttons and the cabinet slid out. Steve stumbled forward.

"Look what I found thanks to you." He said.

"I saved your life you could be a little more grateful." Claire said her head ache starting to make a comeback. Steve just smiled at her.

"Pretty cool huh?' he asked. Claire recognised them. The door in the office had two indentations on it in the shape of lugers

"Hey I need those give them to me." Claire said.

"No way man these are mine I found them." Steve said.

"Yeah and they almost got you killed too you have to be more careful Steve." Claire said.

"Yes mum." He said.

"Man I am starting to sound like my mum." Claire thought to herself.

"Tell you what I will give you these guns if you get me something fully loaded and automatic." Steve said.

"Ok then deal." Claire said. Steve smiled and ran out the room. Claire sat down in one of the chairs. She rubbed her temples and tried to make her head ache go away. When she felt a little better she got up and went back to the main hall. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She looked up to find a man aiming a rifle at her. She dived out of the way as a bullet ricocheted off the floor inches from her feet.

"Why did you attack this installation?" the man asked.

"You have to be kidding how could I have attacked this installation I am here alone." Claire called back.

"Don't lie you let yourself be captured so you could tell your people where the island was." The man called back.

"I never attacked your island and I don't have people." Claire said. She could here the man stepping down the stairs.

"Thanks to your people the experimental T virus was leaked creating countless monsters and zombies." The man said.

"Thanks man I hadn't noticed that." Claire said quietly to herself.

"Who are you?" Claire shouted.

"I am Alfred Ashford the Founder of this base." He answered.

"My Grandfather was one of the original founders of Umbrella inc." Claire peeked around the stone column.

"Tell me who do you work for why did you attack this base." He fired again. Claire moved out the way.

"Have it your way then your just a rat in a cage here any way I will get you later." Alfred said. He laughed and disappeared up the stairs. Claire got up and made sure he wasn't there and ran for the door. She got outside and ran towards the debris at the end of the walk way. She climbed up it to see if there was anywhere to go. If there had been it was gone now. She climbed back down. She sat on the rubble and cried not realising that in the shadows someone was watching her. She got up and wiped her face. She continued down the stairs at the end of the walkway and found herself in front of a large body of water. There was a wheel attached to a column she turned it and a large submarine popped out the water. She went down into and found a better side pack. She took off her old on and put on the new one.

"Well down we go." She said to the empty room. She pulled the switch and headed on down. she had a look around the new place she had found. There was a large sea plane sitting in the water. The bridge was down so it was going no where. She continued through and found another room. She went up a small lift and moved a large box out of the way. After going down and pulling the switch she was attacked by a group of zombies. After killing them all she found a key card.

'Well this may come in handy." She said slipping it into her bag. She headed back to the submarine and went back to the surface.


	33. Chapter 33

Claire had been wandering the facility for a while before she realised she was going in circles the private residence she had found through the room with the lugers had been pretty boring and all she had found was more ammo and a silver key which opened the door to a games room. Thinking to herself she must have missed something she went back to the facility. She got into a lift and travelled down. She was in a corridor that went off in two directions. She had a look around and saw that there were no zombies. She went down to the door and went ion. It was a small room with a painting on the wall. The other wall had a crest on it. Claire removed it and remembered where she had seen an indentation that shape. She made her way back to the guillotine and placed the crest in the door. It slid out of the way to reveal two zombies. She shot them both and went through the other door. She was confronted by more zombies. She ignored them and went for the door. It seemed she had found a hospital. She had a look around. She found a statue that was missing an eye. The wall in front of it looked like it had been moved.

"Hmm I wonder if there is a key to open this wall." Claire said. She walked past a body bag to the next room. This room looked like a torture chamber and Claire found it hard to believe she was in the same building. After killing the zombies she found a metal case and some more ammo. She looked at the case. It was locked. She took out her lock pick and opened it. Inside were parts for her gun. Thankful that she had listened to all of Chris's lectures she assembled the gun with ease. She went back through the door and noticed the body bag was gone. She walked slowly around the partition to find what looked like a doctor eating another zombie. It noticed her and started moving towards her. She fired at it just as the other one was getting up as well. She fired and fired until they were both dead. She fell against the wall and slid to the floor. She looked up and noticed something glinting in the light. She moved towards it and noticed it was an eye. She picked it up and examined it. She took it to the statue and put it in. Just as she had suspected the wall behind her began to rise. She held her gun up and went down the stairs.

"God damn these bats are everywhere." She thought to herself as she tip toed past them. She made it to the end of the corridor and went through. After killing more zombies she checked the room. There was blood every where. Claire couldn't identify any of the things she was seeing. What ever they were though it couldn't have been good. Blood was smeared all over everything in site. She looked behind the red curtain on the back wall and reeled back in horror. Behind the glass was a man. He had been crucified and left. Claire was about to walk away when she noticed he was breathing. She smashed the glass with her gun and helped him down off the wood he was nailed to. He screamed as she removed the nails. She helped him to a chair and went and got some water from the pools in front of them. She cleaned his wounds and bandaged them as best she could with what she could find.

"Hey there little lady what's your name?" the young man asked.

"Claire, you?" she answered.

"Names Robert but you can call me Bob." The man answered.

"How long have you been in there bob?" Claire asked.

"I don't know it felt like weeks." He answered.

"Listen we are getting off this island you can come if you like." Claire said.

"What do you mean we?" he said.

"I met someone else while I was here." She said.

"I see well listen thanks for saving me honey I didn't think any one would find me." He said.

"Its alright curiosity got the better of me I just had to have a look." Claire said.

"Well maybe I should be thanking your curiosity for saving my sorry ass." He said. Claire blushed slightly.

"Hey you're pretty cute." Bob said.

"Stop that I am not." Claire said her cheeks getting brighter.

"That's some heat coming off those cheeks of yours listen I have some things to do now that you have saved me you know things to check tell you what I will meet you in the graveyard in a couple of hours ok?" he asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine." Claire said. Bob kissed her on the cheek and left. Claire watched until he left then went to investigate down the stairs. Having almost died from a gas attack she managed to escape the room with a piano roll.

"Wow that was really worth risking my life for." She said.

"Hey this could fit in that piano in the games room." She made her way back to the stately home. She was about to enter when someone spoke behind her.

"Greetings." The man said. Claire turned to see who it was.

"You must be the lovely Claire Redfield." He continued. Claire looked a little closer and realised who it was.

"Wesker." She said slightly taken aback.

"I guess there is not much explaining to do I attacked this island." He said.

"Why does that not surprise me." Claire said. Wesker smiled.

"Claire I have been watching you for quite sometime well since Raccoon city actually." Wesker said. Claire remembered back to the times where she had almost been killed but was saved by some mysterious person.

"You saved me in Raccoon city why?" she asked. Wesker walked up the stairs and stood in front of her. He seemed to have grown taller since she had last seen him.

"Well you see you are more usefu alivel than you are dead by keeping you alive I know Chris will find out you are in trouble and come to your rescue and when he does I will get him." He answered.

"He will kill you first." Claire said. Wesker laughed.

"Oh Dear heart I don't think so." He said.

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked.

"Kill him I have already told you that." He answered. Claire went for him and was back handed. She went flying to the ground a few feet from where she was standing.

Wesker casually walked across to her and stamped his foot down hard on her shoulder. And unnatural pain shot through her arm and she cried out in pain. He stopped to answer someone on his comm. Claire tried to get herself up but was kicked back down again.

"I am not going to kill you seems you may well have just come in handy after all." He said. He turned to look at her and she was shocked to see his red eyes. He disappeared. Claire lay still for another few moments before getting up. After rotating her shoulder a few times to make sure it was still working. She steadied herself and continued into the building.


	34. Chapter 34

"Where the hell did you guys come from." She said when she entered the building and saw zombies wandering around. She dodged past them and went upstairs to the games room. She looked up and noticed the aquarium.

"Wow now that is classy." She said to herself. She put the piano roll in the piano and it began playing. From behind her something opened. She turned and saw the bottom of the slot machine had opened. She had a look and found a small object inside. She took it out and noticed it was the shape of an ant. She put in her bag. She heard someone heading along the corridor towards the door. She dived in behind the bar and waited for the person to enter. The door opened and someone walked in. Claire could smell the aroma of the person who came in and instantly recognised it. She tried her best to blend in with the bar.

"Wonder why Wesker is here?" she thought to herself. She heard a beep noise and Wesker began to speak.

"No I haven't found anything yet no clues as to where Alexia might be." He said. She couldn't hear the reply but what ever was said annoyed Wesker somewhat.

"What no what did I tell you leave the Redfield girl alive she is mine don't touch her or you will have me to deal with." He said. Whoever was on the other line must have apologised.

"That's better now call your men off if they see her leave her and if you have time I want you to execute Bob he is of no use to us." He said. Claire felt like jumping up and making a plea for Bob's life but by the way he was talking Bob was in his custody. She heard the footsteps getting closer to the bar.

"I will have your best drink from the bar Claire." He said. Claire froze, how could he know she was there.

"Claire you can come out I know you are there." He said. Claire slipped out from behind the bar.

"How?" was all she could manage.

"Did I know you were there very simple I could feel your presence." He said.

"I take it that means I can't hide from you then." Claire asked.

"No I will always find you." He answered.

"What will happen to bob?" she asked.

"Bob is already dead he was shot when I ordered it." He answered. Claire jumped over the bar and sat down on the stool and cried. After everything he had been through he didn't deserve that.

"Don't worry it was quick and painless." He said.

"Wesker just leave me alone." Claire said. He walked up and got so close Claire could feel the heat coming off his body. Claire almost leaned into him but managed to control that urge.

"I will always be watching you Claire I just want you to know that." Wesker said. Usually when people say that they sound sincere but coming from Wesker it sounded more like a threat. And with that he was gone. Claire wiped her eyes and left the games room. After more hours of moving around she found another ant object. This one was hidden behind a wall. After disarming the security system the whole wall turned to reveal the picture of a young woman who she could only assume was Alexia. She made her way back the private residence. After swapping the plates around she made her way up the ladders to what looked like a play room. Claire had a look around and noticed there was another floor to the room. Getting up there though would be a bit of a problem. She had a look around and found an object that looked like a dragon fly. She looked around the room for somewhere it would go and found a hole in the wall. She removed the wings and pushed it into the hole. The carousel began to move playing the same tune she had heard coming from the piano. It only did one turn before it stopped. She walked around to the other side and noticed it was now possible to get to the second floor. She climbed up the ladders. There wasn't much of interest. A book shelf, a table and a cabinet full of things. She looked up and noticed a book on top of the cabinet. She reached up and tried to get it. She took the chair from the table and stood up on it. Under the book was another one of the medals she had been finding littered about the facility. She put it in her bag. She sat down and had a look through the diary. She put it down and went back down the ladders. She was about to leave the room when someone spoke from behind her.

"Hold it right there." It was a woman. Claire turned and saw she was looking down the barrel of a rifle.

"I can't let you leave for the pride of the Ashford family I must kill you." The woman said. She fired and barely missed Claire who had dived to the floor. The woman reloaded her gun.

"Wait." Claire called but the woman didn't listen. Claire closed her eyes and waited for the next shoot. Just then Steve burst through the door. He noticed Claire then noticed the woman. He fired at her and she fired at him. The woman cried out and ran through to the other room.

"Claire are you ok?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I am where did the woman go?" Claire asked.

"Through there." Steve pointed to the wall.

"A secret door." Claire said. They went through. Claire noticed a purple dress lying on the floor and a blonde wig on the music box. Out of no where Alfred leaped out and struck the music box missing Claire by inches. He tried to swing for her but Steve kicked him to the floor. Alfred slowly got up and looked in the mirror.

"What no." he said. He started screaming and ran out the room.

"What was that all about?" Steve asked.. just then the Self destruct system was activated.

"Steve we had better get out of here fast." Claire said. they both ran from the private residence.


	35. Chapter 35

Claire held onto her seat as hard as she could while Steve started the plane and taxed it out of the hanger. It didn't take long and soon they were skimming along the water. The plane began its ascent into the sky.

"WOOHOO we made it." Steve said happily.

"Yeah we did." Claire said.

"So where would you like to go then I can take you any where you like?" Steve asked. Claire thought for a moment and said.

"I hear Hawaii is nice this time of year." Claire answered. Steve turned a few levers and pressed a few buttons.

"Hawaii it is." He said. Claire leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. Pictures of Chris began to fill her head. It didn't upset her as much as she thought it would. Then a darker figure began invading her thoughts. Just as in life he wouldn't leave her alone in her thoughts either. It seemed she really couldn't hide from him. A sudden jolt stirred her from her thoughts and Alfred appeared on the screen.

"I can't let you leave." He said in his Alexia voice.

"Alfred you cross dressing freak." Claire shouted. Alfred laughed and disappeared from the screen. The alarm started blaring above them.

"Something seems to have opened the cargo doors." Steve said.

"I will go and check." Claire said.

"Hey be careful." Steve said. Claire put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I will be fine." She said. Steve smiled and she let go. She opened the door very slowly. She went in and closed it. She saw something which made her freeze. A monster was standing at the doors to the cargo area. It had a hand that was made of huge claws. It turned around and looked at her. It took everything in her will to make her move from the spot she was currently welded to. She dodged out the way as it ran towards her.

"How am I going to kill this thing." She thought to herself as she dodged another attack. She then noticed that the cargo in the plane could be ejected. She figured something that big would probably be able to stop it if she ejected it.

"I have to weaken it first although how I will do that I don't know." She thought as the monster ran at her again. She began to fire at it. Bullets seemed not to affect it.

"God Wesker where are you." She thought to herself as she fired her gun empty and replaced the clip. It seemed she would have to do this one on her own. Silently cursing Wesker she began firing again. Blood began to pore from wounds all over it legs. Blood was trailing all over the place. It also seemed to have slowed down. She ran up and pushed the eject button. The cargo slammed into the monster and went tumbling out the door. Claire ran up just in time to see the cargo explode.

"Thanks for the help Wesker." She called out the back of the plane.

"God did I just say that why am I relying on him I don't need him why am I even thinking about him." She thought to herself. She went back into the cockpit.

"What happened I was starting to get worried about you?" Steve said. His eyes widened.

"Claire what happened to your leg." Steve said pointing to the wound on her leg. Claire looked at it. In all the commotion she hadn't noticed she had been hit. The wound was deep and bleeding badly. Claire looked away. The plane then took on a life of its own and the auto pilot switched on. Steve tried to fight the controls.

"What's going Steve?" Claire asked woozily.

"Auto pilot has decided its going to take us somewhere." He answered. He noticed Claire was starting to close her eyes. He looked about the cabin and was grateful for the first aid kit someone had left. He also found a bottle of water.

"Claire I need you to pull your trousers down so I can have a look at that wound." He said. To his surprise Claire complied. He poured water onto the wound. Claire arched up out the chair then sat back down. Steve used some rags he found in the trunk to stem the bleeding. He also found a sewing kit in the drawers of cockpit.

"Claire I will need to sew it shut ok?" Steve asked. Claire nodded her head. He handed her an old rag.

"Now it going to hurt so I need you to bite down on this." He said. Claire even through the pain was impressed by the way Steve was handling all this. She didn't know how she would have coped.

"Right I am about to start ok it's going to hurt." Steve said. He had cleaned the thread as best he could to minimise the chance of an infection. Every time he put the needle in Claire would scream and bite down hard on the rag. He was glad when he came to the end of the wound. He had expected the wound to be all red and swollen looking and it was but not as bad as he thought it was going to be. Claire woke up sometime later to find her trousers back on and the sky a different colour.

"Where are we?" she asked getting up. A searing pain shot through her leg and she had to sit back down.

"We are in Antarctica." Steve answered. Claire tried to get up and again and this time succeeded. Her leg was still sore but it was bearable. The plain began to make its descent.

"Claire I would sit down this is going to be rather bumpy." Steve said. The plane hit the ground and began skidding along the snow. It only stopped after hitting a building. They both got up. Steve kicked the door in and jumped out.

"Hey come on I'll catch you." He shouted. Claire jumped out and Steve caught her. He fell backwards and Claire landed on him. Claire got up.

"Thanks." She said offering him her hand. He got up.

"Uh I don't think we will be using the plane again." Steve said.

"Well let's have a look around here for a way to escape." Claire said.

"Good plan." Steve said.


	36. Chapter 36

Chris sat drumming his fingers on the table. It was a habit he had picked up from Claire who did the exact same thing when she was getting bored. He took another sip from his coffee. He was about to leave when Leon walked in and sat down.

"Where have you been I have been waiting ages." Chris said.

"Hush up Redfield I have some important news for you." Leon said.

"Well don't sit there all secret squirrel tell me." Chris said.

"Claire is in deep trouble she got caught in an Umbrella facility in Paris and was sent to a prison on an island called." He stopped and looked at his file.

"Rockfort." He finished. Chris took the file from the younger man.

"Damn it why did she come looking for me." He said.

"It doesn't matter now that fact is she has been caught." Leon said.

"I suppose do you have the coordinates for the island?" Chris asked.

"Yeah sure everything you need is in the file oh and also there is something else." Leon said.

"Isn't there always." Chris said.

"Umbrella is keeping tabs on you Claire found out and that's why she contacted me." Leon said.

"You mean she is running around the island?" Chris asked.

"Yeah she is and there is something else to that too." Leon said.

"Leon you are really starting to get on my wick will you please just tell me what the hell is going on." Chris said.

"The T virus has run rampant there." Leon said. A cold shiver went up Chris's spine.

"The T virus are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive Claire told me she ran into zombies." Leon answered. Chris put his head in his hands.

"Trust Claire to get herself mixed up with the T virus again." He said. Leon got up.

"Remember Umbrella is watching you." He said before leaving. Chris left his coffee and went out to his car. He drove to Claire's house. He knocked the door and Vivian answered.

"Oh Chris what are you doing here and where's Claire?" she asked. Chris walked in and shut the door.

"Claire is in trouble I came here to get some things." He said. He went up the stairs and up into the attic. He collected together all his things from his days as a STARS member. Packing all his guns and ammo into his bag he went own the stairs and went into Claire's room. It seemed like a life time since they had seen one another and he was missing her greatly. He sat down on her bed. Vivian walked in and sat down next to him.

"Claire will be fine I mean she managed to get out of Raccoon city." Vivian said.

"I suppose so." Chris said.

"Why don't you stay the night and you can leave in the morning you look exhausted." Vivian said.

"No its fine Vivian I have to go and get Claire." He said.

"Well then good luck and when you see Claire give her a hug from me ok I miss her like crazy." Vivian said.

"I will do see you later Vivian." Chris said. He went downstairs and out the house. He turned and looked at it one last time before getting in his car and driving off. He would have to get himself a boat if he wanted to get to the island and he knew just the place. His father had an old boat that he had always disliked. He never went fishing and couldn't see why his friend gave it to him. Chris stood and gazed at the boat for a moment. All the memories of his dad moaning about it to his mum came flooding back causing him to have to sit down for a moment. He let the tears flow knowing he couldn't stop them. The lump in his throat was making it more difficult to breath. The thought of losing Claire came into his mind and made him more determined to find her. She was all he had left and he couldn't let her die. He got up and wiped his face. He silently thanked his father for the use of his boat and set out to find the island. He looked at the map coordinates and realised it would be a while before he got there. He took the time to sit and remember back to the days before his parents died. How his mum would always tell him off for being bad at school and how he would wrestle Claire because it was usually her who told on him. He remembered the time he stopped her from getting to her class because she had laughed at him. Thoughts then turned to Jill whom he had never got around to telling how he felt. All the times he had nearly told her and didn't. Then again he never knew that there Captain was going to betray them all. He never knew Raccoon city the place he loved was going to become a wasteland. Hindsight being a wonderful thing he stopped thinking about all that and concentrated on getting to the island. He arrived a while later. He looked up and realised he would have to climb it.

"Just great and here I am without climbing gear." He thought o himself as he started to climb. He got to the top and patted his bag.

"Glad I didn't drop you." He thought to himself. He walked into a cave like entrance. Something made the ground tremble and the door behind him was blocked off. He saw someone lying against a wall in front of him.

"Hey I'm here looking for my sister Claire Redfield do you know here?" he asked. The man looked at him.

"Did you say Claire." He asked.

"You do know her tell me where is she." Chris asked.

"I helped her escape I saw a few planes take off from this island she must have been on one of them you had better leave to its not safe here." The man said. Chris was about to leave when a huge worm burst out the ground and swallowed the man whole.

"I must save him." Chris thought to himself.


	37. Chapter 37

Chris took out his gun and went through the door. So far so good the worm didn't seem to be in here. He didn't like the idea of fighting something that big in such an enclosed space. He rounded the corner and saw a lift. He walked up to it and pressed the button. Something crashed behind him. He turned to see the worm had burst out the ground. He started firing at it without hesitation. The worm made its way back underground. The ground shook beneath his feet and he was finding it hard to keep his balance. He tried to run but couldn't dew to the ground shaking. He managed to dive out the way as the worm appeared in front of him just missing him by inches. He fired again until it was gone. He continued to fight it until it let out a screech and spat up the man he had met. The worm fell to the ground and died. Chris ran to the mans side.

"Hang in there." He said. The man pushed his hands off.

"At least now I can be with my family." He said.

"Hey no way man you will be fine." Chris said.

"Here take this Claire gave it to me as a present for helping her you have it." The man handed him the object. Chris instantly recognised it as the one he had given to Claire as a present. The man died in his arms. Chris dragged him through to the graves and left him. He went back to the lift which had finally arrived.

"What good timing wait till the monster is dead." He thought to himself. He got in the lift and pushed the button. The lift stopped and he got out.

"Leon was right the T virus is here." He thought to himself. He killed all the zombies with shots to the head. He headed through the first door he came too. He heard singing and went to investigate. A screen the size of the wall was on and showing a woman singing to someone who was lying in her arms.

"Who is that?" Chris said aloud. The woman stopped singing and looked as if she was staring right at Chris. An evil smile spread across her face then the image was gone.

"Well I had better continue my search." He thought to himself. He went through the door. He looked down to see that the ground and fallen away a to reveal an underground path. A blue plate caught his eye. It was hanging on the edge of a piece of path that hadn't fallen in. He went to get it but was to late the path gave way and the plate fell into the water and went falling through the waves until it disappeared. Chris stood speechless for a moment then he started laughing. He didn't know why he was laughing but he just felt he had too. He went back up the stairs and into the other door. The building had been quite badly damaged. He was about to walk forward when a scanner started moving towards him. He knew it couldn't be good so he dodged out the way. He couldn't think who had sent it. He found a better bag to keep his things so he swapped everything over. A picture of himself and Claire fell out his bag. Chris leaned against the broken table and gazed at it.

"Where are you Claire." He thought to himself. He put the picture back in his bag and continued on through the next door. He went to try the door and noticed it didn't have a knob.

"Well looks like I am not going through here right now." He thought to himself. He looked down the stairs and noticed it was a dead end. He went back the way he came. He dodged the scanner for a second time and went back through the door. He went in the lift.

"Right which floor am I going to?" he thought to himself. He pressed the one and the lift began to move. It stopped at the 1st floor and he got out. The corridor in front of him split in two directions. He went to the left and found himself in a large room. He went up to the diorama. It looked like something was missing.

"Wonder what it could be?" he thought. He saw nothing else so he left the room. He made his way back to the lift he had come in and went out the double doors.

"Now I know what is missing from the diorama." He said aloud when he saw the tank in front of him. He had a look around and saw the tank had a red button on the back of it. Chris got his gun ready and pressed the button. The tank started up and moved forward. A part of the land moved and revealed a lift. Chris stood for a moment wondering whether to go down. He took a deep breath and got onto the lift. He pressed the button and the lift went down. He got to the bottom and was relieved to see no monsters. He went along the corridor and did a quick sweep around the corner. Still no monsters. There was only one door so he went in. there was nothing much of interest. Chris had a look in the lockers and found nothing but some tattered old magazines, pictures of people and some old books. He found some bullets for his gun and also for a shotgun.

"Which means hopefully I find the gun to go with these bullets." Chris said. he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He thought he had seen the last of the zombie things in the mansion. He never thought he would be seeing them again. He closed his eyes for a moment and a flash of the mansion going up in flames came to his mind. He smiled as he remembered killing the tyrant with his friends. How they never got a chance to kick Brads ass. He got up and got himself ready.

"Onward Ho." He said to himself before leaving the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Chris had finally managed to find the shotgun. He lifted it off the wall. The hooks it was sitting on popped up and the stairs began to rise.

"Looks like I am not going back that way." He said feeling reassured by the wait in his hands. He went through the door next to the shelves. He went up the stairs. He was about to go through the other door when a cold chill ran up his spine.

"Hello Chris." A familiar voice said behind him. He turned to see his ex captain standing looking at him.

"Wesker your still alive." He said angrily. Wesker smiled.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked.

"I am here for Alexia." He answered.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"An organisation who want a sample of the T veronica virus." Wesker answered. Chris began to realise what had happened o the island.

"You're the one who attacked this island and my sister." Chris went to raise his gun but Wesker was too quick. He flew towards him and knocked him flying to the wall. He tried to get up but couldn't. Wesker grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. Chris struggled hard to free himself from the vice like grip. He mustered everything he could and punched him the face. His glasses flew off and landed on the floor. Chris looked into Wesker's eyes. They were red and gold and looked like cats eyes.

"Oh how I am going to enjoy watching you die." Wesker said. A TV screen came on and a woman laughed.

"Alexia." Wesker said rather surprised. He threw Chris into one of the tanks and left. It cracked and a monster jumped out. It only had one arm although it was very long. It reached out stretching towards him. Chris jumped out of the way and began firing at it. It fell down and died. Chris stayed still for a moment trying to come to terms with the fact that he had just met a man who should have been dead. The need to find Claire became more urgent. He couldn't let Wesker get to her before he did. He got up off the floor and continued on his way. He finally managed to find the emblem he was looking for. Unfortunately for him it was being guarded by something that looked like a large salamander. Every so often it would give off a burst of electricity. Chris stood and watched as it swam around the pool. He noticed that it couldn't leave the water.

"Fat load of good that does it will fry me if I enter the water." He thought to himself. He had to get the emblem though he had remembered a door with a halberd shaped imprint and noted that the emblem had the same shape on it. Conformation came in the letter he had found explaining how to detach the halberd from the surrounding.

"Well I had better move fast." He said to the monster. He got in the water and waded as fast as he could. He got to the emblem just as the monster turned. He lifted from the ground. The monster swam into him and knocked him over. He got up and waded to the side not before being shocked. He got out of the water and fell to the floor. It wasn't a bad shock but it was enough too temporarily paralyse him. He lay motionless for around ten minutes until the feeling slowly returned to his legs. He took his bag off and took out the chemical he had made earlier. He placed the emblem on the floor and poured the liquid onto it. The emblem began to dissolve until all that was left was a gold halberd.

"Was it really worth the shock I mean what if there is nothing behind that door but another stupid room." he thought to himself. He silenced the nagging voice in his head and headed back to the door. He placed the halberd in the door and it slid open.

A warning siren began to blare and to Chris's joy a jet began backing into the hanger. He got in and set the coordinates to Antarctica. He took off into the night. He had time to think about Claire again as he was flying. He remembered back to the day he had promised to keep her safe no matter what.

"Great job your doing on that one." The voice in his head said. Chris ignored it. He had done his best she had turned out to be a good person. A bit rash but he was proud of her she was a Redfield alright it was in the Redfield gene to jump first then look where you were jumping next. He hadn't realised it but he was almost on top of the facility. He landed the plane in the hanger and got out. There didn't seem to be much of anything so he went to the door and went through. Something was sticking through the wall. It looked like a large tentacle and after a few shots it scurried back through the wall. As did the next tentacle he came across.

"Now where could you be?" Chris thought to himself. He went down the stairs and went along to the end of the walkway. There was another door and another set of stairs. He chose the stairs. There was a door in front of him. He went through into a nice little office. He sat down in the chair and put his feet up on the desk. After his little break he went looking for Claire. He found himself outside what looked like the front of the Spencer estate.

"Umbrella is very cheap using the same design again." He thought to himself. He entered the house.

"Now this is too much." He said to himself. The place was an almost exact replica of the mansion. With the exception of a few missing doors. It also looked like a cheap knock off. It didn't have the grand feeling of the mansion. Chris had to admit the mansion was pretty spectacular. All the doors that he tried were locked. He was about to leave when he decided to check under the stairs. He found Claire unconscious, wrapped in a thick layer of green stuff attached to the back of the stairs.


	39. Chapter 39

"Chris is that you?" Claire asked. Chris helped her to sit up.

"Yeah honey its me." He answered. Claire hugged him.

"Oh Chris I thought I would never see you again." Claire said.

"I take it that is why you came looking for me." He asked.

"Yeah and you had the cheek not to be in Raccoon city when I came to get you." She answered. Chris smiled and hugged his sister again.

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from a Redfield." Chris said.

"Of course." Claire said, with a smile. Chris helped her up.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Chris said.

"No I cant I have to find Steve." Claire said.

"Who's Steve?" Chris asked.

"He is a boy who escaped the island with me I have to find him." Claire said. Someone laughed behind them.

"Alexia." Chris said.

"Alexia? You mean there really is an Alexia." Claire said.

"The time has come for you to die you genetically inferior siblings." The woman said. She laughed and walked away.

"After her she might know where Steve." Chris said. They ran after her. A large tentacle smashed through the wall and separated the siblings.

"Chris are you ok." Claire asked. Before he could answer a scream was heard from some where in the building.

"Claire go, find Steve." Chris said. Claire didn't want to leave but she knew Chris was right. She got up and went through the door the woman had gone through. She had a look around and found nothing of interest. She continued through the next door. It opened out to a long corridor. She an along it and was knocked back by another tentacle. She shot at it till it disappeared. She ran along the other corridor and the same happened again. After she had dealt with that one she headed through the door. The was a zombie banging on the door of one of the cells. Claire walked past it and found herself at a cannon. She turned the handle and a small glass ball fell out and landed on the ground. A large stone fell from the ceiling and returned to the ceiling. Claire ran past it and it dropped again. Claire looked at the ball and an idea came into her head. She placed the ball under the stone. It fell again and smashed the ball. She picked the card up and a soft click came from above her. The stone didn't move again. She took the card and went through the door she had passed when she came in. She saw a card reader and she swiped the card. The door behind her locked as the grate in front of her opened.

"Ow this cant be good." Claire thought to herself. She walked along the dim corridor. She saw someone at the end of it and tried to make out who it was. On closer inspection she saw it was Steve.

"Steve no." she said. She ran up and pressed the release button. She tried to remove the large axe from the wall. It wouldn't move.

"Steve what happened?" she asked.

"That woman said she was going to try the same experiment on me that she had done to her father." He said. He began to scream.

"Claire….help… what's." The next thing that came from his mouth was inhuman. Claire stood back in horror as Steve began to turn into a large green monster.

"WESKER HELP ME." She called at the top of her lungs knowing that he wouldn't. Why was she still relying on him to help her. Shaking that thought from her head she turned and ran as fast as she could. The grate began to descend.

"Must move faster." She thought to herself. With her last bit of strength she dived under the bars before they hit the ground. The monster began hitting the bars with its axe. Claire sat waiting for the end to come. A tentacle smashed through the wall and grabbed her. Claire struggled to free herself. The monster broke through the bars and was heading towards her.

"Oh god I am going to die." She closed her eyes and waited. The monster brought the axe down to within inches of her neck.

"Claire." It said. Claire looked up to see the monster chop the tentacle in half. It slammed into its body sending it flying to the wall. The tentacle retreated leaving Steve to die. Claire ran to him as he returned to normal. He had a large wound in his chest. He took her hand.

"Its so warm." He said.

"Steve hang in there my brother is here to save us." Claire said. Steve smiled.

"So he did come." He said.

"Yeah so you have to stay with me and we can get out of here and go to Hawaii." She said.

"Claire I want to tell you something." He said.

"What?" Claire asked.

"I love you." He said. Before she could reply he died.

"Steve." She called. He didn't reply. She began to cry. She had bee crying for a while when Chris arrived.

"Claire are you in there?" he called through the door.

"Yes." She replied.

"Is Steve with you?" he asked.

"Steve…he…he." Claire began to cry again. She heard Chris banging on the door.

"No it wont open." He said. Claire slid the key card under the door.

"There should be a self destruct button somewhere if you activate it all the doors should open." She said.

"Claire don't worry we are getting out of here I will make Alexia pay for what she has done." He said. She listened as his footsteps faded away. She looked at Steve one last time and smiled.

"I am so glad I met you." She said. She walked over to him and kissed him on the head.

"Rest in peace." She said.


	40. Chapter 40

Claire jumped when she heard the self destruct activate. She left the room and ran to find Chris.

"Come on Chris lets go." Claire said as she reached her brother.

"Yes lets." He said. They were about to leave when a giant tentacle burst through the floor. Something began to grow from it and it spat something out. It was Alexia.

"Claire go I will handle this." Chris said. Claire didn't move.

"Chris I will help you." She said.

"No Claire move." Chris said. Claire ran down the stairs and ran straight into Wesker.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am here for Alexia you know that." He said.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat I have to be going." Claire said. She didn't want to leave though part of her wanted to stay with him. She went to leave when he grabbed her arm and spun her around and held her against the wall. She was looking right into his eyes. The thought of Steve began to fade from her memory. She tried to bring it back it wouldn't. It seemed being near Wesker was taking the images of what she had seen away. It was also taking the good memories away as well and fought hard to keep them. It didn't help that Wesker was so close their bodies were touching.

"I take it Chris is up there?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she answered.

"Well when he arrives I will kill him." Wesker said. Claire felt the anger inside her build. She didn't know where she found the strength but she was able to push Wesker away.

"Well well you are stronger than I thought." Wesker said.

"Wesker what would I have to do to convince you not to kill Chris." He was about to answer when he heard Chris coming. He grabbed Claire by the hair. She felt an unnatural pain shoot through her neck as she was yanked from the wall. Chris rounded the corner and came into view.

"Chris." Claire called.

"Move." Wesker said. Claire was pulled along the corridor and through the doors at the end. It was freezing and she began to shiver. She felt a hand on her arm and her body began to heat up.

"Claire stop thinking about him in that way." Her mind said. Her face began to turn red. She was glad Wesker couldn't read minds. Chris burst through the doors.

"Wesker let her go it's not her you want." He said. Claire waited for Wesker to let go. It seemed he didn't want to.

"Fine" he said. He threw her to the ground. Chris helped her up.

"Just thought I would let you know Alexia is gone." Chris said.

"That is of no concern to me anymore I have Steve to work with." Wesker said.

"I can't let Steve go through that again." Claire thought. She tried to get to Wesker.

"Don't you touch him." She said. Chris pulled her back.

"Sorry dear heart but my men have already taken him." He said.

"Claire go as a surviving member of STARS I have to finish this." Chris said. Claire looked at her brother and then to Wesker. She turned and left. She ran back along the corridor she had come along and went to the lift. She got to the bottom and got to the plane. She climbed in and waited. The thought of Steve being experimented on came into her head. She liked him but it wasn't love. Since she had met Wesker all she could think about was him. Nothing seemed to be able to remove him from her mind. Although she wasn't that upset about it. She also began to feel guilty. She thought about how Chris would feel if she told him how she felt about the man who had wiped out his friends. She put her head in her hands and began to cry. Why did she have to like the man who had destroyed her brother's life. The building began to shake. The lift doors opened and Chris was blown onto the nose of the plane.

"You made it." Claire said.

"Of course don't I always keep my promises." He said. He got in and they took off.

"Chris promises me you won't leave me alone again." Claire said.

"I am sorry Claire I cant promise you that umbrella has to be destroyed." He said. They never spoke the entire flight home. When they arrived at the house Vivian almost fainted.

"Oh my god your both ok." She said hugging Claire then Chris.

"Yeah we are now I could really use a shower." Chris said heading upstairs. Claire sat down in her chair. Vivian sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I am just tired." Claire said. She went upstairs to bed. Two months had passed since Rockfort. Claire had gone back to her old job at the art gallery. She didn't feel ready to face Uni again. Vivian was still working as a mechanic and Chris was off fighting umbrella with his friends. Claire had decided not to participate she just wanted her life back. She went for a walk after her work and went to the cemetery.

"hey mum and dad just thought I would come by and visit not much has happened to me same old stuff you know infiltrating Umbrella labs getting caught, put in prison, getting out of prison running from monster and escaping all in all pretty boring." She said. She stood for a while when she felt a hand slip around her waste. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

"Nice to meet you again miss Redfield." The man said. He removed his hand.

"What are you doing here Wesker?" Claire asked.

"I wanted to come visit you." He answered.

"That's real sweet Wesker." Claire said.

"Claire I told you I will always find you no matter where you go." He said.

"Wesker I came home you didn't have to look that hard." Claire said.

"Very true and while your darling brother is away fighting Umbrella guess where you are going." He said. Claire's eyes widened.

"Where?" she asked.

"You are coming with me." He said. He hit her over the head and she fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
